Alte Freunde, Neue Gefühle
by PonyPlays2014
Summary: Endlich ist der große Krieg vorbei und alles ist wieder wie vorher... zumindest fast alles. Die Stämme haben sich versöhnt und alte Feinde wurden wieder zu den besten Freunden. Jedoch Laval findet keine Ruhe und auch Cragger kann sich seiner Vergangenheit nicht entfernen. Sie haben sich seit dem Ende nicht gesehen doch der Drang war nie stärker... Der Drang der Liebe! LavalXCragger
1. Endlich Frieden

**Hallo! Ich bin PonyPlays2014, ein deutscher Hobby-Autor, der deutsch aber auch englische Geschichten schreibt. Diese ist eine meiner ersten Yaois und ich hoffe ihr mögt sie**

„Die Geschichte begann damals, als es noch keine Gebäude, Waffen oder Fahrzeuge gab und keiner auf zwei Beinen ging. Die Natur war unberührt und die Tiere waren wild und sprachen kein Wort. Doch eines Tages öffnete sich der Himmel und ein Strahl mit unglaublicher Kraft schlug..." Wie beinahe jeden Tag erzählt Lagravis den kleinsten Mitgliedern des Löwenclans wie alles wirklich begann und lässt dabei kein Detail aus. Auch die Bewegungen, die er während seiner ehrenhaften Wiedergabe der Geschichte ausübt, sind immer die gleichen und sein Sohn Laval, welcher ihn aus einer sicheren Entfernung beobachtet, kennt sie längst auswendig. Sich etwas zurückziehend, um sicher zu gehen dass sein Vater ihn nicht sehen kann, ahmt er diese nach und kann sich ein Kichern einfach nicht verkneifen. „Warum muss er diese Geschichte jedes Mal aufs neue erzählen?", fragt er leise flüsternd, während er noch immer die Spiegelung der Bewegungen ausführt, „Wieso schreiben wir sie nicht einfach irgendwo auf? Wäre doch viel einfacher und vor allem nicht so langweilig." Gelangweilt stoppt er die nicht böse gemeinte Verhöhnung seines Vaters und bewegt sich durch den Tempel der Löwen. Während er das geheiligte Becken, in dem das kraftvolle CHI geschützt gehalten wird, umkreist beobachtet er die anderen Löwen, welche jeder andere Tätigkeiten nachgeht. Einige der älteren Mitglieder stehen einfach zusammen und unterhalten sich über irgendwelche, bestimmt super langweilige, Themen während die Kinder spielen, lachen und Streiche spielen. Plötzlich erblickt er zwei junge Löwen, ein Junge mit dem Namen Leon und seine Schwester Lea, welche sich flüsternd unterhalten, auf einen alleinstehenden Löwenwachen zeigen und unauffällig kichern. Anscheinend haben sie etwas vor und das möchte der Prinz auf keinen Fall verpassen. Schnell begibt sich Laval an eine Wand und lehnt sich gegen diese während er noch immer die beiden Kinder im Sichtfeld behält. „Ich weiß nicht was sie vorhaben aber ich habe das Gefühl das es einfach zum Brüllen komisch sein wird", denkt sich der Löwe und bereits jetzt will er in einem lauten Gelächter ausbrechen, kann es aber zu einem leisen Kichern herunterstufen.

Langsam begibt sich die kleine Löwin vor die Wache und verwickelt ihn in ein Gespräch. Sie ist anscheinend für die Ablenkung zuständig, da Leon sich während dieser Unterhaltung hinter die Wache schleicht. In seiner linken Hand hält er einen Pinsel und in der rechten ein Glas mit schwarzer Farbe. Vorsichtig tunkt er die Pinselspitze in den Behälter und setzt diese dann an den Stoff der Kleidung der Wache an. Schnell malt er ein kleines Bild auf das Hinterteil des älteren Löwen und verschwindet noch bevor Lea die Unterhaltung beendet. Diese verabschiedet sich und folgt ihrem Bruder aus dem Tempel, während das Gelächter der beiden noch im Tempel wieder hallt und das leise Gemurmel übertönt. Beeindruckt folgt der Blick des Prinzen den beiden Löwen, bis sie das Gebäude verlassen, und klatscht dabei leise in seine Hände. „Nicht schlecht gemacht, dass muss ich zugeben. Gute Planung und super Reaktionen von den beiden", gibt er erfreut zu und wendet seinen Blick nun auf die ahnungslose Wache, „Nun will ich aber wissen was sie gemalt haben!" Ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen zu machen begibt sich auch Laval zum Ausgang des Tempels und geht dabei an der Wache vorbei. Kaum ist er an dieser vorbeigezogen wendet er seinen Kopf um und blickt auf das nun schwarze Hinterteil und liest leise: „Schlagt mich hart! Genau hier..." Diese Aufforderung bringt ihn zum lachen, jedoch hält er sich schnell seine Handfläche vor dem Mund damit der bemalte Wachmann keinen Verdacht schöpft. „Super Idee Leon und Lea... Echt super Idee. Muss ich gleich ausnutzen", gratuliert er den beiden gedanklich und geht wieder ein paar Schritte zurück bis er dicht hinter dem Opfer steht. Schnell holt er mit seiner linken Hand aus und schlägt mit seiner ganzen Kraft auf eine der beiden Backen, welche bei Kontakt ein wenig bebt. „Ahh!", schreit die Wache und einige andere Löwen blicken ihn an während er sich sein nun wundes Hinterteil reibt und sich verwundert umdreht. Einige Meter weiter erkennt er Laval, welcher lachend und winkend die Flucht ergreift. „Laval! Warst du das? Laval!", hört der laufende Prinz den angeschlagenen Löwen rufen und ein Hauch von Schmerz ist zu vernehmen. Dieser hält aber nicht an und ruft zurück: „Gern geschehen!" und verlässt das Tempelgebäude.

Es ist ein herrlicher, sonniger und warmer Tag und alle Löwen erfreuen sich an dem angenehmen Wetter. Laval war heute noch nicht einmal draußen gewesen, kann aber daran liegen dass er heute lange geschlafen hat und nicht wusste was er draußen machen sollte. Das Tempo des Prinzen drosselt sich bis er endlich anhält und sich umsieht. Hier und dort sieht er einige Adler, Bären und Gorillas stehen, liegen und sitzen. Auch ein oder zwei Raben und Wölfe sind zu erblicken und sogar ein Krokodil ist am Fuße der Treppe zu erkennen. „Echt schön zu sehen dass alle wieder miteinander leben und reden können... Vor einiger Zeit wäre das nicht wirklich möglich gewesen", denkt sich Laval und versinkt kurzzeitig in einen Gedanken aus seiner Vergangenheit. Er selbst steht an der Spitze der Treppe und blickt auf ein wahres Schlachtfeld hinab, grausamer Anblick. Löwen, Adler und Gorillas kämpfen gegen Wölfe, Raben und Krokodile. Er kann Eris erkennen und auch Gorzan ist nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Sie sind gerade in einen Kampf mit Worriz und Razar verwickelt, zwei alte Freunde von Laval aber auch von Eris und Gorzan. Freunde die zu Feinden werden und alles aufgeben was sie damals verbunden hatte. Auch er selber kennt dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Plötzlich bedeckt ihn ein Schatten und kaum wendet er sich um , doch sieht er nur noch die rot leuchtende Klinge einer ihm sehr bekannte Waffe. Dieser Anblick weckt ihn aufschreiend aus seinem tranceähnlichen Gedankengang und panisch blickt er sich um. Aber zu seiner Überraschung, und Erleichterung, ist nichts so wie in seinem Traum sondern eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Überanstrengt massiert er seine Schläfen und murmelt leise: „Immer diese Träume... und immer enden sie wenn er auftaucht... Cragger, mein alter Freund und nun... Was sind wir nun? Feinde? Freunde? Ich weiß es nicht..." Erschöpfung macht sich in ihm breit und so entschließt Laval sich auf sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Seufzend wendet er sich dem Eingang des Tempels zu und betritt diesen wieder. Erneut bewegt er sich auf die Wache zu, geht aber dieses Mal an dieser vorbei ohne wirklich zu reagieren. Allgemein scheint er mit seinen Gedanken abwesend zu sein. Jeden Löwen, der ihn grüßt, ignoriert Laval gekonnt und sogar seinen Vater, welcher mit ihm reden möchte, schenkt er keine wirkliche Beachtung. „Laval? Würdest du gefälligst stehen bleiben. Ich rede mit dir Sohn! Laval!", versucht Lagravis zu seinem Sohn durchzudringen, jedoch vergebens. Außer ein paar Seufzern und einem eher lustlosen „Hallo" reagiert dieser nicht auf den König und, was noch viel schlimmer ist, seinen eigenen Vater. Wieder verlässt der Prinz den Tempel, jedoch dieses Mal um sich in sein Gemach zurückzuziehen um dort seine Gedanken, Gefühle und Sorgen zu sortieren. Auf dem Weg durch den Palast trifft er auf weitere ihm gut bekannte Wachen, Krieger und Freunde aber auch diese können kein wirkliches Gespräch aufbauen, bekommen manchmal sogar überhaupt keine Antwort. Endlich steht Laval vor seiner Zimmertür und blickt sie mehrere Minuten lang einfach nur an. „Was soll ich nur tun? Alles ist wieder in Ordnung in Chima und alle meine Freunde konnten sich versöhnen... Nur von Cragger habe ich seit dem Ende des Krieges nichts mehr gehört... Ich würde ihn besuchen aber irgendetwas hält mich auf! Was nur? Ist es mein gesunder Verstand? Meine Vorsicht? Oder etwa die Angst vor der Ablehnung von Craggers Seite? Irgendetwas muss es doch sein... nur was? Mein Kopf brummt als würden hundert Gorillas darauf Bongo spielen! Ich sollte mich hinlegen und ausruhen...", denkt sich der Löwe und öffnet die hölzerne Tür. Schnell zieht er sein Oberteil aus und wirft es über den Kopf seiner Trainingspuppe bevor er sich auf sein weiches Bett wirft. Während er langsam seine Augen schließt und in das Land der Träume eintaucht murmelt er etwas unverständlich: „Das Gleichgewich in Chima ist hergestellt aber … das zwischen mir und Cragger … ist außer Kontrolle geraten." Schließlich liegt er entspannt in seinem Bett mit einer ruhigen Atmung und Träume bereichern seine Gedanken.

 **Das war Kapitel 1 aber ich bin schon sehr viel weiter :D**  
 **Bestimmt kommt bald mehr!**


	2. Die Reue eines Königs

**Sooo... Kapitel 2 ist nun auch hier und Cragger ergreift dieses Mal das Wort.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! **

(Zur gleichen Zeit im Sumpfgebiet der Krokodile)

Cragger, der alleinige König der Krokodile, sitzt auf seinem Thron und hört sich ein paar Probleme seiner Untertaten an. Seitdem seine Schwester und ihre gedanken-kontrollierende Blume endlich in das Exil verbannt wurden ist eine neue Art der Herrschaft angebrochen. Statt einem machthungrigen Ziel und dem Traum der völligen Unterjochung von Chima steht nun das Glück und die Freude des eigenen, sowie die der anderen Stämme im Vordergrund. Und auch Cragger hat sich geändert. Damals war er noch auf sein eigenes Wohl besinnt und nur der Sieg war ihm wichtig aber nun will er ein weiser, gutmütiger und fairer König werden, genau wie es sich sein Vater gewünscht hätte.

„Lieber Herrscher, ich würde gerne eine Beschwerde einreichen. Meine selbstgenähten Kleider wurde mir von Raben gestohlen und nun wollen sie sie nur wieder herausrücken wenn ich sie ihnen für den doppelten Preis abkaufe, den ich vorhatte anzugeben. Können Sie da nicht etwas unternehmen?", bittet eine junge Krokodilsdame ihn, während sie sich vor dem Thron des Königs zu Boden wirft und den Kopf gesenkt behält. Diese Pose kann Cragger überhaupt nicht leiden, da er sich dabei wie etwas soviel besseres fühlt. Und er weiß selber am Besten, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. „Ersteinmal, meine liebe Dame, erhebe dich bitte. Auch wenn ich der König bin heißt das nicht, dass ich besser bin als du, deine Familie oder als irgendein anderer in diesem schönen Land Chima. Auch ich bin nur ein einfaches Krokodil dessen Blut ihn zu etwas vermeintlich Besseren macht. Aber es ist ein Unterschied ob man zu einem besseren Krokodil gemacht wird oder ob man für sich selbst entscheidet besser zu sein. Um das zweitgenannte aber wahr zu machen muss man sich dieses Recht erkämpfen und verdienen... Das habe ich wirklich nicht getan. Daher erzähle bitte all deinen Bekannten dass sie sich nicht mehr niederknien müssen wenn sie mit mir sprechen wollen und auch diese förmliche Anrede mit dem „Sie" ist unnötig. Ein einfaches „Du" reicht mir komplett aus, okay?", bittet Cragger seinen Gast, welcher ihn etwas überrascht anblickt, sich aber trotzdem erhebt und aufmerksam aufpasst. Nun erhebt sich der König von seinem Thron und geht die kleine, vier Stufen lange Treppe hinunter bis er vor der jungen Dame steht und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legt. Zielstrebig blickt er ihr in die gelblichen Augen und erklärt: „Ich werde mich dieser Sache annehmen und mich sofort mit meinem Kontaktmann der Raben treffen. Sicherlich werden wir eine Lösung finden, okay? Überlasse die Sache einfach mir." Freude macht sich im Gesicht der jungen Krokodilsdame breit, welche sie kaum zurückhalten kann. „Danke, danke, danke! Ich wusste Sie, ähm, ich meine du würdest mir helfen. Ich gehe sofort los und werde meine Familie informieren. Ach ja, und jedem deine zuvor geäußerte Bitte mitteilen", bedankt sie sich bei ihrem Herrscher und rennt aufgeregt auf den Ausgang des Thronsaals zu.

Cragger blickt ihr hinterher und beginnt zu schmunzeln, während er sich im Gedanken das Versprochene Gespräch mit dem Raben ausmalt: „Eigentlich will ich mich nicht mehr mit anderen Stämmen anlegen, jedoch kann ich es nicht zulassen das meinen Leuten unrecht getan wird... sie mussten bereits einmal leiden wegen meiner eigenen Unachtsamkeit und meinen falschen Entscheidungen. Am Besten sage ich gleich Razar Bescheid, mit ihm komme ich am Besten klar. Sicherlich lässt er mit sich reden, obwohl auch er es ziemlich oft auf den puren Profit abgesehen hat... aber einem alten Freund kann er sicherlich keine Bitte abschlagen." Schnell ruft er einen seiner Wachmänner zu sich um ihn um einen besonderen Gefallen zu bitten. Natürlich kommt dafür nicht nur irgendeine Wache in Frage sondern nur der beste, verlässlichste und älteste Wachmann im ganzen Reich der Krokodile. „Crock! Könntest du kurz herkommen? Ich brauch deine Hilfe", ruft er nach dem gewünschten Wachmann und kurz nachdem er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hat taucht Crock bereits im Eingang auf und bewegt sich hastig auf seinen Vorgesetzten zu. Obwohl er eine ziemlich schwere, metallische Rüstung trägt, welche seinen gesamten Körper bis auf seinen Krokodilschweif bedeckt, kann er sich ziemlich schnell bewegen. „Ich frage mich wirklich wie man so schnell laufen kann in einer solchen Rüstung? Er muss wohl an das Gewicht gewöhnt sein... Wie lange das wohl dauern würde? Halt, Cragger! Konzentration! Du darfst dich nicht immer ablenken lassen!", denkt sich der Krokodilskönig und schüttelt seinen Kopf. Wenige Sekunden später steht sein Wachmann stramm vor ihm und erklärt mit einer kräftigen Stimme: „Hauptmann Crock zu Ihren Diensten! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?" Crock dient Cragger schon länger und weiß ganz genau, dass dieser es einfach nicht leiden kann wenn man ihn so förmlich anredet, daher tut er es auch so gerne. „Crock wirklich? Ihren Diensten? Ihnen helfen? Sir? Du kennst mich doch wohl besser, oder?", fragt der König in einer leicht sarkastischen Tonlage seinen Wachmann, welcher leise kichert. Schnell verliert Crock seine aufmerksame Haltung und lächelt seinen König an, welcher erfreut zurück lächelt. „Natürlich kenne ich dich besser. Ich habe dich schon gekannt als du noch ein kleines Krokodil warst. Aber du hast dich irgendwie verändert", entgegnet das Krokodil in seiner Rüstung und legt seine Hand an sein Kinn, welches er dabei langsam kratzt. Cragger blickt ihn amüsiert an und verdreht die Augen, wartet aber eine Antwort ab. „Jetzt weiß ich es! Du hast eine neue Frisur, wirklich klasse!", scherzt Crock und Cragger lacht leise, schüttelt aber den Kopf. Erneut überlegt der Wachmann, obwohl er die richtige Antwort schon lange weiß. „Komm schon Crock. Ich dachte du kennst mich so gut", feuert sein Kumpel ihn an und schließlich erklärt er: „Du bist nicht mehr so kindisch wie damals. Viel reifer und erwachsener als damals. Du durchdenkst die gesamte Situation und analysierst jede mögliche Lösung auf Möglichkeit, Resultat und Folgen. Ein wirklicher Herrscher bist du geworden."

Trotz diesen aufmunternden Worten zeigt sich eine gewisse Trauer und Reue ihm Gesicht des neuen, jungen Königs, was Crock jedoch nicht verstehen kann. „Alles okay? Was ist los?", fragt er seinen Freund und umfasst die linke Schulter mit seiner metallischen Hand. Es bereitet ihn immer wieder Sorge wenn er seinen König und Freund traurig sieht und das geschieht in letzter Zeit nicht gerade selten. Seufzend schiebt Cragger die Hand von seiner Schulter und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Thron, wo er stumm auf den dunkelbraunen Boden blickt. Eine bedrückende Stille macht sich im Saal breit und Crock beobachtet mit einem besorgten Gesicht den beunruhigten Herrscher der Krokodile. „Weißt du...", beginnt Cragger mit einer leisen, wehklagenden Stimme zu erklären, „Es ist echt schwer der gleiche zu bleiben wenn man im Inneren weiß das man selbst für den Tod seiner eigenen Eltern verantwortlich ist. Ich kann nicht mehr so handeln wie damals, wenn man bedenkt was ich alles angerichtet habe... Wenn ich verletzt habe..." „Aber du warst nicht du selbst! Crooler hat dich beeinflusst und ausgetrickst! Du warst doch nur eine Marionette für sie. Dich trifft keine Schuld!", versucht sein Kumpel ihn zu beruhigen, jedoch vergebens. Plötzlich erhebt sich der König wieder von seinem Thron, geht an seinem Wachmann vorbei auf den Ausgang des Saales zu und erwidert: „Nein! Nicht immer war sie schuld. Selbst als die Wirkung der Blume erlosch war ich noch immer voller Hass! Ich habe die Löwen angegriffen. Ich habe meine Freunde verraten und verletzt... Ich habe ihn verraten und zutiefst verletzt. Da ist es auch keine Überraschung mehr dass er mich nicht mehr sehen will... Manchmal will ich mich selbst nicht einmal mehr sehen! Crock, verwalte du den Thron für die nächsten Stunden. Ich muss mich um ein Problem kümmern welches eine Bürgerin mir offenbart hat." „Geht klar Cragger, verspreche mir nur eines Sache", entgegnet der in Metall gehüllte Hauptmann und Cragger wendet sich im Torbogen noch einmal um und blickt ihn an. „Sei nicht zu streng zu dir selbst... Jeder macht mal Fehler und enttäuscht andere, das ist normal. Man kann aber erst damit abschließen, wenn man sich ausgesprochen und gegebenenfalls dafür bezahlt hat." Gedankenversunken wendet das, in roten Stoff gehülltes, Krokodil seine Blick von dem Wachmann ab und beobachtet eine Wolke, welche am Himmel vorbeizieht und sich langsam in zwei kleinere trennt. „Andere...", beginnt er und blickt wieder seinen Kumpel an, „begehen Fehler und büßen dafür. Ich aber verursache Katastrophen und laufe vor meinen Problemen davon... Ich könnte ihn jeden Tag in seinem Tempel besuchen, lasse es aber da mich meine Furcht von ihm fern hält. Aber es ist nicht wie jede normale Furcht vor einer Strafe oder vor Schmerzen und Wut... Sie geht tiefer und scheint meine Seele zu fressen. Es ist die Angst davor die Enttäuschung in Lavals Augen zu sehen. Ich werde damit abschließen, irgendwann. Aber zuerst werde ich dafür sorgen dass ich nie wieder jemanden enttäusche." Schnell wendet sich Cragger von dem Wachmann ab und verlässt den Saal.

Auch hier ist der Tag himmlisch und alle Bürger genießen die angenehm warmen Sonnenstrahlen, jedoch hat Cragger nun keine Zeit diese zu genießen. Einige Raben und Adler fliegen durch die Luft und zwei Wolfdamen bieten verschiedene Gegenstände an. „Ich muss nun irgendwie Razar kontaktieren. Vielleicht geht er ja an sein CHImunikator...", denkt sich das Krokodil und holt seines aus seiner Seitentasche heraus. Schnell den richtigen Kontakt gewählt und schon blickt er auf den rauschenden Bildschirm, welcher versucht Verbindung aufzunehmen, aber sogar nach etwa zwanzig Sekunden passiert nichts. Erst kurz bevor er das Gerät wieder ausschalten will kommt endlich ein Zeichen des Raben, welcher ihn freundlich grüßt: „Hallo Cragger, was gibt es? Brauchst du wieder eine neue Flasche mit Schuppenpoliermittel? Ich habe echt super Angebote für dich parat." „Einfach unbelehrbar dieser Rabe... Aber das gefällt mir so an ihm", denkt sich das Krokodil während er seinen Kopf leicht schüttelt und dabei seine Augen verdreht. „Eigentlich", antwortet Cragger und beginnt damit sich auf den Weg zu seinem Speedorz zu machen, „muss ich mit dir über eine Angelegenheit sprechen die etwas mit den Raben und den Krokodilen zu tun hat. Könntest du mich gleich beim großen Baum treffen?" Kurze Denkphase tritt bei Razar ein und der Anrufer nutzt diese Gelegenheit um sich etwas zu orientieren. Nur noch einen halben Kilometer bis zum Haupttor und dort würde sein Gefährt stehen. „Ja, das wird schon klappen. Beim großen Baum sagtest du? Wo wir uns immer wieder mit Worriz beraten haben während des Kampf... ähm.. wo wir uns immer mit Worriz getroffen haben?", antwortet der bekannte Rabe und Cragger blickt ein wenig gedankenversunken Richtung Boden. „Tut mir wirklich Leid", versucht Razar das beinahe gesagte wieder gutzumachen, „Ich wollte dich nicht mit diesem Thema konfrontieren. Tut mir echt Leid Kumpel." „Ist schon okay. Ich muss langsam damit klar kommen dass mich andere auf diese Ereignisse ansprechen", beruhigt er seinen sichtlich aufgewühlten Freund, „Aber zurück zum Thema. Genau diesen Treffpunkt meine ich. Sehen wir uns dann dort in etwa fünf bis zehn Minuten?", erkundigt er sich erneut und sein Gesprächspartner nickt zustimmend. Kurz darauf legt dieser auf und Cragger steckt sein CHImunikator in die Tasche zurück. „Nun aber schnell! Hoffentlich springt mein Speedorz sofort an, habe nicht wirklich Lust zu spät zu kommen", denkt sich der junge König und erhöht sein Tempo bis dieses einem schnellen Sprint gleicht. Links und rechts von ihm sieht er einige Krokodile, die ihm zufrieden zuwinken und sogar eine Gruppe von vier Löwen grüßen ihn.

"Es tut eigentlich ganz gut zu sehen dass mir die meisten Löwen verziehen haben. Jedoch der Einzige der mich wirklich interessiert ist Laval... und von ihm habe ich seit dem Ende des Krieges nichts mehr gehört. Vielleicht weiß Razar ja etwas über ihn. Ich kann ihn ja später einmal fragen." Gedankenversunken bemerkt er gar nicht, dass er bereits das Haupttor durchquert hat und nun direkt auf sein Fahrzeug zuläuft. Erst kurz bevor dieses mit seinem Fuß Kontakt aufnehmen kann wacht er aus seinen Gedanken auf und erschreckt sich ein wenig. „Wow! Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt wie weit ich bereits gelaufen bin. Also los, auf geht es", murmelt er und setzt sich in das grün-braune Gefährt. Es gleicht vom Aussehen her einem Krokodil, nur die linke Seite besitzt einen rötlichen Fleck, was sein beschädigtes Auge darstellen soll. Diese Idee hatte Laval und sie gefällt Cragger noch immer. Erst dadurch wurde sein Speedorz erst richtig einzigartig. Während er sich gedanklich etwas sammelt zieht er an dem Zündschlüssel und, zu seinem Glück, startet sein Wagen sofort. „So", flüstert er während der Motor laut aufbrummt, „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, junge Dame. Ich werde nie wieder jemanden Enttäuschen!" Das Gaspedal gedrückt und schon bewegt sich das Fahrzeug rasend schnell über den braunen Erdboden in Richtung Dschungel.


	3. Aus Zwei mach Drei

**Bereit für weitere Charaktere? Denn hier kommen Sie!**

Den Weg kennt der konzentrierte König schon lange auswendig, an den Grund will er aber nicht so gerne denken da dieser etwas mit seiner schrecklichen Vergangenheit zu tun hat. „Ich muss irgendwann mal wieder Worriz, Eris und Gorzan besuchen. Habe sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und Laval... Ach, was mache ich mir eigentlich vor? Ich will ihn so dringend wiedersehen aber … Ich kann es einfach nicht. Vielleicht wissen die anderen ja Rat..." Erneut kämpft er mit seinem Gewissen und vergisst dabei beinahe das Lenken, Aufpassen und Reagieren. Knapp vor einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Baumstamm weicht er noch nach links aus und versucht die Kontrolle über das nun etwas wackelnde Gefährt zu gewinnen. „Wow... ich muss mich wirklich konzentrieren. Einmal muss ich aufhören an Laval zu denken! Oder an sein jetzigen unbekannten Zustand, meinen Drang ihn wiederzusehen oder die Gefühle, wenn ich an ihn denke. Nun muss ich an mein Volk denken und an Razar! Augen geradeaus und Hände an das Steuer, Cragger", befiehlt er sich murmelnd und konzentriert sich nun voll auf den gekennzeichneten Weg. Seitlich von ihm erkennt er braune Baumstämme, grüne Sträucher und auch bunte Blumen vorbeiziehen. Etwa der halbe Weg liegt bereits hinter ihm und nun führt ihn die Reise über den bekannten Baumstamm, welcher als eine Brücke über einen Fluss dient. Während er das braune Holz abfährt beobachtet er ein wenig das rauschende, kristallklare Wasser und die bunten Fische, die in diesem fröhlich herumschwimmen. Jedoch kann er sich nun nicht einfach auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren. Der Baumstamm ist für seine kleine Fahrfläche und die fehlende Haftung bekannt weshalb um vollständige Aufmerksamkeit gebeten wird. „Ach ja, der Baumstamm. Laval und ich haben hier damals immer so viel gespielt und gelacht und... Cragger! Was soll das? Du solltest doch nicht mehr an ihn denken", mahnt er sich selber und seufzt genervt, „Egal, ein Ausrutscher ist wohl erlaubt. Nur noch wenige Meter und dann bin ich sowieso da." Er verlässt den hölzernen Pfad wieder und setzt seinen Weg wieder auf dem altbekannten Waldboden fort. Vor sich kann er bereits die Silhouette des riesigen Baumstammes erkennen. Wenige Sekunden später kann er auch schon Razar ausmachen, welcher dort ein wenig herumirrt und anscheinend bereits wartet. „Bin ich etwa zu spät?", bedenkt er schockiert, verbannt diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf, da diese Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen ist, „Kann nicht sein! Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach zu früh. Egal, Vollgas!"

Sein Tempo erreicht das Maximum und nur wenige Sekunden später hält er knapp vor dem Raben, welcher vor Schreck seine Flügel schlägt und in die Luft steigt. Höhnisch lachend steigt Cragger aus seinem Speedorz aus und beobachtet seinen aufgeregten Kumpel, welcher sich panisch umsieht, schließlich aber seinen Fokus auf das Krokodil richtet. „Cragger! Erst kommst du nach mir und dann erschreckst du mich so? Eine feine Art ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Du weißt doch genau ich kann sehr schreckhaft sein.", beschwert sich Razar, weiß jedoch dass es nicht fies gemeint war. „Entschuldige, ich habe mein Tempo unterschätzt", entschuldigt sich der König bei seinem gefiederten Freund, welcher gerade auf einer großen Wurzel landet und seine Flügel wieder etwas entspannt, „Hoffe ich habe dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt. Bin es gewöhnt dass man sich eigentlich nicht erschreckt." „Du bist daran gewöhnt weil sich Laval nie erschreckt hat aber-", Razar stoppt und blickt auf das nun abgelenkte Krokodil hinunter und weiß genau was falsch gelaufen ist. Vorsichtig springt er von dem hölzernen Baumteil und landet neben den Herrscher, welcher seufzt. „Tut mir Leid Cragger. Ich wollte nur sagen dass es mir gut geht", erklärt er und umfasst die schuppige Schulter seines Freundes, „Alles super. Also? Worüber wolltest du jetzt mit mir reden?" Der Krokodilkönig sieht dem Raben in die Augen und entfernt vorerst den liebgewonnenen Löwen aus seinen Gedanken und überlegt noch einmal ganz genau wo seine Prioritäten liegen: „Ich würde ihn am Liebsten fragen ob er irgendetwas von Laval gehört hat aber mein Volk hat nun Vorrang. Ich kann ja nachdem das Missverständnis geklärt ist mit ihm darüber reden." Entschieden weißt er auf eine kleinere Wurzel neben ihnen und schlägt vor: „Das könnte vielleicht etwas dauern. Wollen wir uns vielleicht setzten?" „Können wir gerne machen. Hauptsache du erklärst mir endlich worum es eigentlich geht", akzeptiert Razar den Vorschlag und beide gehen auf die Wurzel zu.

Kaum haben sie sich auf diese gesetzt beginnt Cragger mit der Erklärung: „Also, es geht um ein Missverständnis. Eine Dame aus meinem Stamm hat sich bei mir beschwert da einige Raben ihre selbstgenähten Kleider geklaut haben. Als sie die Diebe auf das Geschehene angesprochen hat haben diese ihr ihre eigenen Werke für einen unverschämten Preis angeboten. Ich möchte dich nun darum bitten deinen Raben zu erklären warum sie die Kleider wieder zurückgeben müssen, ohne Gegenleistung. Kannst du das tun?" Die Worte „Ohne Gegenleistung" lassen den Raben jedes Mal erschaudern, jedoch versteht er die knifflige Situation und gedanklich sucht er die passende Lösung. „Ziemlich knifflig...", murmelt der bedachte Rabe während er sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen seine Stirn tippt um so seine Denkfähigkeit anzuregen. Einige Minuten vergehen in der Razar einfach nur ruhig sitzt und jede Möglichkeit im Kopf durchgeht. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Cragger einen Stock geschnappt und zeichnet in den Erdboden einige kleine Bilder und Buchstaben. „Ich habe eine Lösung!", verkündigt der Rabe, welcher begeistert aufspringt, „Zwar werden wir keinen Profit abgewinnen aber ich sehe ein dass es falsch ist. Ich werde meinen Raben erklären dass sie die Kleider sofort zurückzugeben haben. Zwar werden sie etwas verwirrt sein aber wir können ja nicht einfach tun und lassen was wir wollen. Ich mache das schon." Erfreut blickt er seinen Sitznachbarn an, welcher jedoch immer noch mit der Verschönerung des Bodens beschäftigt ist. Neugierig verfolgt Razar den Blick des Krokodils und erkennt einige Herzen und Buchstaben, welche in die Erde gezeichnet wurden. „Sag mal Cragger... Wofür steht denn K+L und C+L? Kredit und Leistung und Coins and Label? Und wieso so viele Herzen? Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Alles okay?", erkundigt sich der Vogel und sein Kumpel erschrickt, wobei er leicht rötlich anläuft. Schnell benutzt er seinen Stock um die gemalten Zeichnungen zu verwischen und erklärt ihm: „Kraft und Laune und Control and Lust! Das soll vielleicht mein neues Motto werden für mein Training. Und die vielen Herzen... Sind eigentlich keine Herzen sondern Pfeilspitzen mit abgerundeten Enden. Ich war ein wenig abgelenkt aber es freut mich das wir uns so schnell einigen konnten. Dann werde ich der Dame die gute Nachricht mitteilen." Ungläubig blickt der gefiederte Freund noch immer auf die Stelle, wo zuvor klar und deutlich Herzen zu sehen waren, aber nun erkennt er nur noch leichte Umrisse. Dann wendet er den Blick ab und beobachtet seinen schuppigen Freund und erkennt die leichte rötlichen Wangen. „Wieso läuft er denn so rot an? Irgendetwas stimmt nicht ganz...", denkt er sich während er sich von der Wurzel erhebt und, gerade als er losfliegen möchte, hört er eine ihm bekannte Stimme. „Razar! Cragger! Was treibt ihr denn hier?" Ertönt es aus einem nahen Busch und, kaum haben sie sich versehen, springt ein grauer Fellball aus diesem hervor und landet auf allen Vieren.

„Worriz! Wie geht es dir so? Was machst du denn hier?" Entgegnet der Rabe erfreut und beobachtet wie sich der graue Wolf wieder aufbaut. Ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht antwortet dieser: „Hey, ich habe zuerst gefragt Piepmatz. Aber auf die erste Frage kann ich ganz offen sagen: Echt fabelhaft!" Sanft klopft er sich Staub von seinen nun etwas bräunlichen Händen und wartet auf die Antwort auf seine zuvor gestellte Frage. Cragger und Razar blicken sich an, während das Krokodil sich ebenfalls von der Wurzel erhebt und auf den Wolf zugeht. „Wir haben gerade ein kleines Problem gelöst und wollten uns auf den Heimweg machen", erklärt der junge König, welcher geradewegs an seinem pelzigen Freund vorbei geht. Diese Erklärung scheint den Wolf aber nicht wirklich zu erfreuen. Geschockt stellt er sich seinem Kumpel in den Weg und legt seine Pfoten auf dessen Schultern. „Aber Cragger! Wir haben uns doch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es müssen mehrere Wochen vergangen sein! Zum letzten Mal haben wir uns gesehen als Du, Razar, Gorzan, Eris und Ich uns am See getroffen haben um ein bisschen schwimmen zu gehen. Ich weiß, du bist der König und Herrscher über die Krokodile und du musst Entscheidungen treffen aber würde es wirklich schaden wenn du nur ein paar Stunden weg wärst? Wir könnten ein wenig plaudern." „Ein verlockendes Angebot, das muss ich gestehen. Und Crock vertritt mich ja sowieso. Außerdem würde ich wirklich gerne erfahren, was die beiden in letzter Zeit so angestellt haben",durchdenkt er das angebotene Gespräch und spürt förmlich, wie dieses ihm immer mehr gefällt. Schließlich stimmt er diesem nickend zu und auch Razar hat nichts gegen ein ungeplantes Treffen einzuwenden. „Na also! Aber hier ist es zu unruhig, finde ich", beschwert sich Worriz, während er seine Pfoten von den schuppigen Schultern seines Kumpels entfernt und sich umblickt. Überall dichte Büsche und hohe Bäume, nicht unbedingt der Ort an dem er mit seinen alten Freunden plaudern möchte. „Wo wollen wir denn sonst hingehen?", erkundigt sich Razar und blickt das, neben ihm stehende, Krokodil planlos an. Auch dieser hat keine Idee und zuckt mit seinen Schultern. „Wir können ja ein paar Kilometer in diese Richtung fahren", erklärt der sich selbst sichere Wolf, während er mit seiner linken Pfote auf zwei riesige Baumstämme zeigt, „Dort ist ein Bach! Den habe ich vor vier Tagen entdeckt. Er liegt hinter einer Art Mauer aus Büschen, durch die niemand absichtlich fahren würde. Keiner wird dort hinkommen."

Cragger und Razar folgen der angezeigten Richtung, blicken sich dann erneut an und nicken erfreut. „Klingt echt super! Ich bin dabei!", ruft der Rabe erfreut und auch das Schuppentier ist begeistert. „Aber Worriz...", wirft das Krokodil noch ein und erhält die gefragte Aufmerksamkeit, „Wenn dort keiner absichtlich durchfahren würde heißt das etwa ,dass du nur durch einen Unfall dort gelandet bist? Ich dachte du wärst ein so guter Fahrer." Da hat er einen wunden Punkt erwischt, auf den der sonst stolze Wolf nicht vorbereitet war. „Ähm... Nun ja eigentlich... ähm", stottert dieser vor sich her und sucht nach einer plausiblen Antwort, aber ohne Erfolg. Mit stark rot angelaufenen Wangen kratzt er sich am Kopf und blickt sich unsicher um, jedoch findet er nichts worauf er die unangenehme Aufmerksamkeit lenken kann. Die anderen beiden kichern höhnisch und schlagen ab, sichtlich stolz auf die Leistung. „Wollen wir nun los oder nicht?!", brüllt Worriz und stürmt auf das Gebüsch zu, aus dem er zuvor gesprungen kam. Verwirrt beobachtet das Krokodil den Busch, bis plötzlich ein Motorgeräusch ertönt und ihn aufschrecken lässt. Der schwarze Vogel hat bereits geahnt was sein pelziger Amigo vorhat und hat sich ebenfalls in seinen Speedorz gesetzt. Nur Cragger ist noch zu Fuß unterwegs, obwohl er nun ebenfalls auf den Weg zu seinem Gefährt ist.

Kaum sitzt der junge Herrscher in seinem Fahrzeug, zieht er auch schon den Schlüssel und, genau wie zuvor, startet dieser ohne Probleme. Schnell fährt er vor das Gebüsch, aus dem das laute Geräusch gekommen ist und wartet dort auf den Wolf, welcher nur wenige Sekunden später diesen, ebenfalls in seinem Speedorz, verlässt. Seines ist grau und an einigen Stellen weiß. Es sieht seinem Gesicht recht ähnlich und sogar zwei spitze Zähne hat er angebracht. Auch Razar stößt zu den Beiden und wartet darauf, dass der Wolf die Führung übernimmt. „Seid ihr bereit?", fragt Worriz seine beiden Freunde, welche sicher nicken. Mit einem willigen Blick tritt er auf sein Gaspedal und heult laut: „Also los! Folgt mir!" Mit einem lauten Zischen übernimmt er die Pole Position und das schwarze Gefährt des Rabens folgt ihm mit einem ausreichenden Abstand. Zu guter Letzt folgt auch Cragger der Spur des Wolfes, welche sie langsam tiefer in den Wald führen wird.


	4. Wut, Schock und Ungewissheit

**(Als hätte er es vernommen, erwacht Laval aus seinem Schlaf genau dann als Cragger seinen Wagen startete. Wieder zurück in Lavals Zimmer)**

Noch immer ein wenig verschlafen öffnet der Löwenjunge mit der roten Mähne seine gelb-orangen Augen und starrt in Richtung des offenen Fensters. Das Gemurmel der Leute vor dem Löwentempel kann er sogar bis in sein Zimmer hören. „Wie spät ist es?", fragt sich Laval während er sich langsam und stöhnend aufrappelt und sich aufrecht auf seine weiche Matratze setzt. „Ich habe überhaupt nicht gut geschlafen...", denkt er sich und kratzt sich dabei an seinem Hinterkopf, „Ich habe schon wieder einen dieser Träume gehabt. Razar, Worriz, Gorzan, Eris und ich gehen durch unseren geliebten Dschungel aber dann verschwindet einer nach dem anderen. Plötzlich stehe ich alleine vor dem riesigen Felsen, an dem Cragger und ich uns duelliert haben als er bei meiner großen Feier mein erstes CHI klauen wollte. Aber er ist nicht da und auch seine Markierungen im Stein waren verschwunden. Als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Plötzlich mache ich einen Zeitsprung und ich sehe wie ich als König der Löwen in einen Kampf mit einer Horde fremder Krokodile verwickelt bin. Sie fesseln mich und sie rufen ihren Boss, welchen ich sofort wiedererkenne. Cragger kommt auf mich zu und ich versuche ihn zu überzeugen, dass wir Freunde aus alter Zeit sind aber...", der Löwe stoppt und senkt seinen Blick, wobei er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballt und Teile seiner weichen, dunkelblauen Decke in diesen einsperrt. Dieser Gedanke macht ihn einfach nur zu schaffen und eigentlich will er sich nicht mehr damit beschaffen, aber das Bild will seinen Kopf einfach nicht verlassen. „Er erkennt mich nicht mehr... Nicht einmal meinen Namen erkennt er wieder...", flüstert er und verfestigt seinen Griff, „Als wären wir nie Freunde gewesen... Oder als hätten wir den Kontakt einfach abgebrochen." Ein Gefühl des Verlustes macht sich in der Brust des Löwen breit und, während er sich noch immer mit dem traumatisierenden Gedanken beschäftigt, muss er sich wirklich bemühen nicht schwach und emotional zu werden.

„Verdammt!", brüllt er plötzlich und reißt seine Fäuste nach links, wobei er seine gesamte Decke mitnimmt und sie während der Bewegung einfach loslässt. Der dunkelblaue Stoff fliegt durch den halben Raum und landet zerknittert auf dem dunkelroten Teppichboden, welcher den gesamten Zimmerboden überzieht. Die Gefühle und der Stress haben es anscheinend erneut geschafft sich ihre Wege in den Kopf des Löwen zu zwängen und ein kleines Gedankenspiel beginnt, welches Laval haushoch verliert. Dieser Zustand trifft seit den letzten Wochen immer wieder ein, wahrscheinlich liegt es einfach an dem fehlenden Kontakt zu dem Krokodil, wobei er die anderen Stämme ohne Probleme treffen kann und oft genug mit ihnen einfach nur abhängt. Verwirrt und abgelenkt erhebt sich der junge Prinz von seinem Bett und wandert ziellos durch sein Gemach, wobei er sich bei jedem dritten Schritt auf die untere Lippe beißt. „Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht. Die Wölfe und die Raben waren genauso gegen uns, und somit gegen mich, aber mit ihnen kann ich normal reden, lachen und scherzen. Ich habe kein Problem damit mich mit Worriz oder Razar zu treffen, obwohl wir vor dem großen Kampf auch Freunde waren und sie mich somit auch hintergangen haben.", versucht er gedanklich seine Zwickmühle zu lösen, jedoch vergebens. Er kann einfach nicht verstehen, wieso es bei den beiden anders ist als bei seinem schuppigen Bekannten. „Wieso kann ich das nicht mit ihm? Das macht doch keinen Sinn! Er war mein bester Freund und nun kann ich nicht einmal mit ihm reden, geschweige denn ihn besuchen! Er war doch schon seit meiner Kindheit mein bester Freund und nun? Was sind wir nun?! Freunde? Feinde? Freinde!? Das ist doch total bescheuert!"

Erneut brüllt er laut los und rennt auf seine Trainingspuppe „Sir Schlag-mich-doch" zu, mit einem wütenden Blick in seinem nun verzehrten Gesicht. Kurz bevor er seinen unbelebten Kontrahenten erreicht hat, springt der Löwe in die Luft und zieht seine fest geballte Faust nach hinten. „Was soll ich tun!?", brüllt er zum dritten Mal während er mit voller Kraft das Gesicht der Puppe mit seiner Faust demoliert. Diese wird von diesem Aufprall bis gegen die Wand geschleudert, wobei sie einen Stuhl, welcher etwa zwei Meter hinter ihr stand, mit sich reißt und diesen ebenfalls gegen die harte Wand drückt. Der baldige König landet auf seinen Beinen, sinkt aber auf sein linkes Knie, wodurch er eine sich bückende Pose einnimmt, als er spürt wie ihn die Kraft verlässt. Keuchend blickt er erst Richtung Boden, dann aber wechselt er seinen Blick auf die zerstörte Puppe und erkennt, dass der gesamte Kopf eingedrückt ist und auch die Füllung ist an einigen Stellen entwichen. „Du kannst mir wohl auch keine Antwort geben, was?", fragt er scherzhaft die Puppe, welche jedoch nicht antwortet. „Wusste ich es doch...", murmelt er und senkt wieder den Blick, während ihn ein unwohles Gefühl von innen zu verschlingen droht. Einige Zeit vergeht bis sich Laval endlich wieder aufrichtet und sich nun daran macht sein Gemach wieder perfekt herzurichten. Erst wird der Stuhl wieder richtig hingestellt, dann kommt die Puppe auf ihren alten Platz, auch wenn sie kaum noch zu gebrauchen ist, und zum Schluss legt er auch seine Decke wieder auf seine weiße Matratze. „So, alles wieder sauber. Ich hoffe niemand hat meine kleinen Ausbrüche gerade gehört...", hofft er innerlich und denkt dabei vor allem an seinen Vater. „Wenn mein Vater die gehört hat, dann... Ich weiß er will nur helfen aber das kann er nicht immer. Manche Momente muss ich alleine schaffen und da kann auch er nicht helfen. Ich kann nicht immer Lagravis in jung sein, ich muss auch manchmal-"

„Laval! Laval, wo bist du!", hört er plötzlich eine Stimme auf dem Flur und zuckt zusammen. Gerade von ihm gesprochen und nun kommt er, was für ein Glück für den jungen Löwen. „Wieso? Was habe ich dir getan?", beklagt er sich innerlich und lässt genervt und enttäuscht seinen Kopf hängen. „Laval!", hallt es erneut vom Flur und er leise Schritte sind nun ebenfalls zu vernehmen. „Jetzt muss ich antworten, ich habe keine Wahl...", sieht der junge Prinz seine aussichtslose Situation ein und holt Luft, nicht zum rufen sondern um wieder ruhig zu werden. Die Schritte werden lauter und der rothaarige Löwe antwortet rufend: „Ja Dad? Ich bin in meinem Zimmer? Was ist denn?", aber eine Antwort bekommt er nicht mehr. Allgemein hört er nichts mehr, warum versteht er auch nicht. „Ist er nun weg?", fragt sich der junge Mann und geht auf die Zimmertür zu, öffnet sie aber nicht. Leise lauscht er aber vergebens. Kein einziges Geräusch ist mehr zu hören und Laval ist sichtlich verwirrt, während er im Kopf sich ausmalt was sein Vater wohl wollte: „Wollte er mich auf meine Ausbrüche ansprechen? Oder auf den Streich mit der Wache? Oder..." Nun wird ihm etwas Bange in seiner Haut während er an die schrecklichste aller Situationen denken muss. „Hatte er etwa meine Nachahmungen bemerkt? Das wäre nicht gerade toll. Die Geschichte nimmt er verdammt ernst!" „Aber nun ist er ja weg, also kann ich mich wieder beruhigen.", fällt es ihm wieder ein und er spürt bereits wie er wieder ruhiger wird. Entspannt entfernt er sich von seiner Zimmertür und überlegt, ob er sich vielleicht etwas umsehen soll. „Das Fenster steht ja offen also warum soll ich mich nicht ein bisschen umblicken. Vielleicht bringt mich das ja auf andere Gedanken." Begeistert von dieser Idee, jedoch hauptsächlich weil ihm sonst nichts besseres einfällt, begibt sich der junge Löwe an das offene Fenster und sieht nach draußen auf den Hof des Löwentempels.

Dort herrscht noch immer ein wildes Getümmel und Löwen, Gorillas, Adler und andere Stammesmitglieder bewegen sich, beinahe wie kleine Ameisen, über den hellgelben bis braunen Boden. Durch die Lüfte fliegen einige Raben und auch ein paar Adler kann er von seinem Zimmer aus erkennen. Auch er scheint bemerkt worden zu sein, da ihm einige Bekannte und Freunde zuwinken aber Laval bemerkt dies nicht. Trotz der gelungenen Ablenkung kann er nicht aufhören an den jungen Schuppenkerl zu denken. „So viele Bekannte und so viele Freunde tummeln sich dort draußen... Aber mein ehemaliger bester Freund ist nirgendwo zu finden. Vielleicht sollte ich mich lieber auf-", plötzlich erblickt er eine bekannte Statur und seinen Gedanken wird schnell Einhalt geboten.

Ein bekannter Grünstich in der Haut, die Klamotten rot und familiär, nur sein Gesicht muss er noch sehen. „Das kann nicht sein! Ist es wirklich Cragger? Ist er wirklich hier! Wenn ich doch nur sein Gesicht sehen könnte... Meine Vorfreude kann ich kaum verbergen! Dreh dich um, bitte... Dreh dich um!", plagt ihn das Bedürfnis nach der Wirklichkeit und die Fragen nach der Identität des ihm anscheinend bekannten Krokodils. Am Liebsten hätte er laut seinen Namen gerufen und ihm gewunken aber die Unsicherheit hält ihn zurück. Oder ist es eine andere Art von Furcht, die ihn vor seinen geplanten Taten abhält? Begierig beobachtet er weiterhin das Schuppentier und bettelt beinahe innerlich: „Dreh dich doch endlich um! Bitte!" Und tatsächlich! Endlich wendet sich der Unbekannte um und sein Gesicht kommt zum Vorschein, jedoch begeistert das nun erkennbare Gesicht den aufgeregten Löwenprinzen nicht. Eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall, Trauer und Einsamkeit umhüllt seine Seele und sein Herz, wodurch er sich unwohl in seinem Pelz fühlt. Lustlos lässt er den Blick von der enttäuschenden Hoffnung ab und beobachtet nun einen Löwenjunge und ein kleines Mädchen von dem Krokodilclan.

Das sind Lenardo und Cata und ihre Freundschaft ist berühmt im gesamten Reich. Diese beiden Kinder waren die ersten Beiden, die sich nach der Schlacht wieder vertragen und miteinander gespielt haben. Sie haben den anderen mehr oder weniger gezeigt, dass es nicht wirklich interessiert was geschehen ist. Nur die Freude und die Liebe zu dem jeweils anderen ist wichtig, ganz egal aus welchem Stamm sie kommen. „Beinahe jeden Tag sehe ich die beiden und jeden Tag erinnern sie mich immer mehr an mich und Cragger... Nur das die beiden ihre Konflikte und Vergangenheit vergessen haben.". Abgelenkt von seinen Gedanken entfernt er seinen Blick von den beiden Kindern und auch von dem Fenster wendet er sich ab. Langsam begibt er sich wieder an sein Bett und lässt sich gedankenversunken auf die weiche, weiße Matratze fallen. Diese scheint er in der letzten Zeit ziemlich oft zu benutzen, hauptsächlich um nachzudenken. „Sicherlich hat Cata nie versucht Lenardo zu vernichten, jedoch selbst wenn dies geschehen wäre... Sie hätten es hinter sich gelassen. Warum kann ich das nicht? Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn fürchte... Etwas anderes hält mich zurück", beschäftigt er sich weiter mit den vorhin gesehenen Kindern. Plötzlich bekommt er ein Gefühl des Verlangens und blickt in Richtung seines Kleiderschranks.

„Ich habe sie mir in den letzten Tagen wirklich oft angesehen... Und auch heute kann ich nicht auf sie verzichten!", entscheidet er und erhebt sich von seinem Schlafplatz. Schnell rennt er auf seinen riesigen Schrank zu und öffnet die beiden Türen. Umhänge, Shirts, Hosen, Schuhe, Kronen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände verschönern seinen Ausblick, jedoch steht dem jungen Mann gerade nicht der Sinn nach einem neuen Aussehen. Er verfolgt ein anderes Ziel und, um dieses zu erfüllen, geht er auf die Knie und sucht in seinem untersten Fach. Dort bewahrt er seine Socken, Unterhemden und Unterhosen auf aber auch eine schwarze Schachtel wird dort verstaut. Versteckt hinter einer hellgrünen Unterhose, welche mit dunkelroten Flammen versehen ist, und einem weißen Unterhemd liegt der schwarze Behälter verborgen. Ohne lange zu warten räumt er die privatesten Kleidungsstücke aus dem Fach, um so endlich freien Zugang zu der ersehnten Kiste zu erhalten.

„Da ist sie, meine Erinnerungskiste... Mein wertvollster Besitz.", flüstert er unbewusst während er diese aus dem Fach nimmt und neben sich legt. Ohne seine Unterwäsche wieder in das nun leere Fach zu räumen wechselt er seine Konzentrationsquelle und vergisst völlig den Schrank. Die Kiste ist ein normaler Karton, jedoch wurde er vor langer Zeit schwarz bemalt. Seinen Deckel zieren zwei Buchstaben und einige Verschönerungen. Ein rot-gelbes „L", welches von einer aufgemalten, dunkelgrünen Schuppe umgeben wird. Neben diesem steht ein hellgrünes „C" in einer roten Flamme. Ohne lange zu überlegen ist klar, dass das „L" für Laval und das „C" für Cragger und die Elemente und Symbole, welche diese Buchstaben umhüllen sollen jeweils ein Merkmal des anderen sein. Die Schuppe steht für die schuppige Haut des jungen Krokodilkönig und die Flamme soll den brennenden Kampfgeist und die roten Haare von Laval symbolisieren. Die äußeren Wände zeigen kleine, kaum merkliche Symbole auf wie ein Blatt, einen Stein oder sogar einen Adler. Diese sollen für die vielen Abenteurer stehen, welche die beiden durchgemacht und genossen haben. „Es tut immer wieder gut sie zu sehen... Oder zu berühren", schwärmt der Löwe, während seine Pfote über den bekannten Deckel streicht und die kleinen Falten der getrockneten Farbe wahrnimmt. „So viele Erinnerungen an eine wunderschöne Zeit... mit ihm...", denkt er sich während er vorsichtig den Karton in seine Pfoten nimmt und sich jedes kleine Symbol auf der äußeren Hülle begutachtet.

„Das Blatt... Unser Abenteuer im Dschungel, wo wir von Baum zu Baum gesprungen sind. Da wäre ich beinahe abgestürzt aber Cragger rettete mich indem er meine Hand ergriff. Zuvor wollte ich mich noch an einem Ast festhalten, dabei riss ich ein Blatt ab. Dieses haben wir hier abgemalt. Ich hatte zwar Angst um mein Leben, aber dank Cragger habe ich es an dem Tag nicht verloren. Was haben wir denn noch hier?" Weiterhin analysiert er jedes Symbol auf dem angemalten Karton, bis ihm eines besonders ins Auge fällt. „Mein Lieblingssymbol!", ruft er laut und knuddelt dabei mit dem Karton voller Erinnerungen, „Unsere Strich-Speedorz, unsere ersten. Wir bekamen sie am gleichen Tag, im Alter von neun Jahren. Sofort spielten und fuhren wir mit ihnen und auch einige kleine Rennen haben wir ausgetragen. Meistens gewann ich sie aber er war immer ein guter Verlierer. Ist er sicherlich jetzt noch.", flüstert der Löwe und muss dabei kichern. Nun hat er sich aber genug die Außenseite angesehen, denkt er sich, und nimmt vorsichtig den, in seinen Augen wertvollen, Deckel ab.

Das Innere ist eine bunte Mischung aus vielen Gegenständen. Eine Puppe, eine Münze, ein Stein, sogar ein Foto und weitere Sachen stechen dem jungen Burschen in die Augen. „So viele Schätze! So viele Erinnerungen...", murmelt er und nimmt sich die Stoffpuppe, welche wie ein Adler geformt ist. Vorsichtig streicht er über die weichen Flügel und berührt den harten Schnabel, während er sich an das Abenteuer, welches hinter diesem Schmuckstück verborgen liegt, zu erinnern. „Kalan, so heißt die Puppe, glaube ich zumindest", überlegt er und wirft nochmal einen genaueren Blick auf das Spielzeug. „Ja, es müsste Kalan sein. Ich habe sie vor etwa vier Jahren geschenkt bekommen... von einem jungen Adlermädchen... Ariana hieß sie. Ein paar Rabenjungen hatten sie gestohlen und ich musste einfach helfen, jedoch wollte mich Cragger einfach nicht alleine gehen lassen, also kam er einfach mit. Zu meinem Glück, denn alleine hätte ich sicherlich keine Chance gehabt. Zwar kam es zu keinem Kampf, jedoch haben sie unseren Grips getestet und ein kleines Spielchen veranstaltet, welches ICH beinahe verloren hätte. Cragger aber konnte mir die entscheidenden Tipps geben und mir so den Sieg garantieren. Wir gaben der Kleinen die gewonnene Puppe dann wieder, jedoch schenkte diese sie mir als Dank." Nun wirft Laval eine Blick auf den Kopf der Puppe und erinnert sich daran, dass auf diesem zuvor eine Krone war. Jedoch weiß er genau, dass diese nicht bei ihm ist. „Die Krone... Ich gab sie Cragger, da er mir dabei geholfen hatte, sie zurückzubringen. Warum die Krone habe ich mich schon oft gefragt... und die Antwort war immer die gleiche. Er war etwas Wertvolles für mich." Schnurrend drückt er die Puppe an seine Wange und verharrt in dieser Position einige Sekunden, danach legt er sie wieder zurück an ihren Platz. Ein weiterer Blick in den Behälter bringt ihm einen weiteren Gegenstand näher.

Das Foto und die Münze, welche zusammengehören und deshalb auch aufeinander liegen. Zuerst betrachtet er die goldene Münze, auf dessen Seiten einmal das Symbol von Chima, eine Kugel CHI, und eine Eins zu sehen sind. Die Zahl zeigt den Wert auf. Danach wirft er einen Blick auf das Foto. Cragger und er sind darauf zu erkennen, und sie lachen Arm in Arm. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird vollkommen entspannt und er kneift seine Augen leicht zusammen, wodurch ein gerührter Ausdruck entsteht, während seine Wangen leicht rot anlaufen. „Ich kann mich echt gut an diesen Augenblick erinnern", denkt sich der Löwe und hält die Münze neben die Fotografie, „Sommerfest in Chima." Ein freudiges Seufzen ertönt, während sich Laval in die alte Situation hineinversetzt.

 _Das kommende Kapitel ist eines meiner Lieblingskapitel in der gesamten Geschichte^^ Ich hoffe es wird euch auch so sehr gefallen!_


	5. Erste Anzeichen?

_**Ich bin es wieder und nun kommt eines meiner absoluten Lieblingskapiteln die ich jemals verfasst habe! Ich liebe es einfach :3  
Aber entscheidet selbst...**_

 **(Vergangenheit, Sommerfest)**

Es war ein heißer Sommertag und auf dem Marktplatz war ein großes Festival aufgebaut. Wir nannten es immer „Fest der Sonnenkugel", da an diesem Tag eine besondere Kugel ausgestellt wurde, die Sonnenkugel. Sie leuchtete in einem kraftvollen, roten Licht und strahlte, wie die richtige Sonne, eine unglaublich angenehme Wärme aus. Wie jedes Jahr waren Ich und Cragger zusammen auf dem Fest und trafen uns dort mit den anderen. Jedoch war es dieses Jahr irgendwie anders. Cragger wollte mit mir alleine gehen, warum verstand ich nicht aber ich willigte trotzdem ein. „Die anderen sagten mir, dass sie mit ihren Familien gehen.", erklärte er mir und ich konnte es gut nachvollziehen. Ich wäre auch gerne mit meinem Vater gegangen, jedoch, da er der König der Löwen war, konnte er nicht. Seine Aufgabe war es die Sonnenkugel zu beschützen. Cragger dagegen wollte immer mit mir gehen, seine Familie war mir untergeordnet. Das war eine der Sachen die ich so an ihm bewunderte, ich war ihm wichtig. Zusammen spazierten wir über das Gelände und sahen uns alle Geschäfte und Fahrzeuge an. Unsere Angewohnheit war es immer, nicht mit ihnen zu fahren sondern sie uns nur anzusehen und dann uns darüber zu amüsieren, wie einige Fahrgäste schrien, lachten und Grimassen zogen. Ein großer Spaß für alle. Jedoch war dies bei den Geschäften anders, vor allem bei denen wo man Spiele spielen konnte. Dort forderten wir uns immer wieder aufs neue heraus und, wie jedes Jahr, gewann ich in drei Spielen. Auch er gewann in drei Spielen und so waren wir beiden rundum zufrieden. Meine Siege umfassten die Hasenjagd, Bogenschießen und Speedorz-Simulator, während Frösche hüpfen, Ringe tauchen und, aus irgendeinem Grund, auch Hau-den-Baumstamm zu seinen Disziplinen zählten.

An dem Tag fand er ein wirklich tolles Amulett, welches er sich aber nicht leisten konnte, da ihm eine Münze fehlte. Auch ich war pleite und so gingen wir weiter. Doch als wir uns schließlich die Sonnenkugel ansahen, fand er eine Geldmünze, die vor seinen Füßen lag. Erfreut zeigte er sie mir und wir gingen wieder zu dem Stand, wo wir das Amulett gesehen hatten. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen wir Eris, welche gerade mit ihrem Vater auf dem Weg zu Sonnenkugel war. Sie zeigte mir ein Foto von sich selbst und ihrem Papa, welche sie an einem Stand gemacht hatten. Es kostete eine Münze und ich fand es echt wundervoll. Auch Cragger fand gefallen daran und erkannte an meinem Ausdruck, dass ich mich in das Bild förmlich verliebt hatte.

Entschlossen packte er meine Hand und zog mich mit sich, während er: „Du, mitkommen, sofort!", sagte. Ich hatte kaum die Chance mich zu verabschieden, jedoch gelang mir ein freundliches winken, welches meine Adlerfreundin erwiderte. „Wo gehen wir hin Cragger?", fragte ich ihn, jedoch gab es keine Antwort. Ich dachte mir, dass wir zu dem Stand gehen um dort das Amulett zu kaufen aber stattdessen ging er ohne anzuhalten daran vorbei. Verwirrt sah ich den Stand an, welcher sich immer weiter entfernte, und dann Cragger. Seine Augen starrten stur geradeaus, dann sah er mich kurz an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach gemerkt, dass ich ihn beobachtete. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder ein Geräusch zu machen zwinkerte er mir zu und blickte wieder geradeaus. Ich lief etwas rot an, entweder war es wegen der Geste meines schuppigen Freundes oder weil uns einige Leute anstarrten, an denen er vorbeiging und ich vorbei geschliffen kam. Endlich hielt er an und ließ meine Hand los, ich hatte keine Ahnung wo wir waren.

„Hier sind wir Laval!", erklärte er und deutete mit seiner Hand auf einen kleineren Stand mit einer weiblichen Gorillafrau, welche diesen anscheinend führte. „Aha... und wo sind wir Cragger?", entgegnete ich und wechselte meinen Blick zwischen dem Stand und ihm immer wieder. Zufrieden kniff er die Augen zusammen und flüsterte: „Wirst du schon sehen" Dann ergriff er erneut meine Hand und lief „Komm!" rufend los. Ohne Wahl folgte ich ihm. Nun standen wir vor dem Geschäft und die Frau und Cragger tuschelte, danach gab er ihr die Münze. „Also ihr Lieben! Folgt mir bitte.", forderte die nette Dame uns auf und wir folgten ihr. Mit einer geschwungenen Geste überließ mir mein Freund den vortritt, was ich eher für unüblich hielt. Wir befanden uns nun in einem Hinterraum, was mich etwas überraschte. Anscheinend war der Stand doch größer als ich zuvor annahm. Er war leer und nur ein unter einem weißen Tuch verstecktes Objekt stand an der eine Wand. Die freundliche Gorilladame wies und an, uns gegenüber von dem Objekt hinzustellen und dies taten wir auch. Als wir endlich an unserem Platz standen, erklärte mir Cragger flüsternd: „Gleich schön lächeln, verstanden. Das Foto soll doch super aussehen." Geschockt sah ich ihn an und er erwiderte den Blick und zwinkerte erneut, dieses Mal mit dem anderen Auge. Nun enthüllte die Dame das Objekt, welches sich als Kamera entpuppte. „Bitte lächeln!", rief sie und stellte sich hinter die Kamera, um die Schärft und Höhe einzustellen. Ein Knopfdruck und ein Blitzlicht später war das Foto gemacht und nun musste sie es noch entwickeln. Dafür ließ sie uns alleine. Endlich konnten wir reden und es gab einige Fragen von meiner Seite aus.

„Cragger? Warum gibst du das Geld für ein Foto aus? Das Amulett bleibt dir nun verwehrt, das weißt du oder?", schoss ich mit den Fragen auf ihn, jedoch blieb er ruhig und antwortete: „Ich weiß und es ist echt blöd, jedoch fiel mir eines vorhin ein. Heute sind wir das zehnte Mal zusammen auf diesem Fest... Zehn Jahre sind wir Freunde. Und warum soll ich mein Glück, dieses Geldstück, für etwas so egoistisches ausgeben? Ich kann es lieber investieren und so diesen Tag unvergesslich machen. Außerdem... sah ich wie du das Bild von Eris und ihrem Vater angesehen hast und daher... dachte habe ich mich hierfür entschieden." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich spürte wie ich leicht rot anlief und sah ihn einfach an. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und lief ebenfalls etwas rötlich an, dass sah ich genau. „Alles okay Laval? Du siehst irgendwie überfordert aus? Hast du Fieber oder warum so rot?", fragte er mich und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, damit ich gedanklich wieder wach wurde. Peinlich berührt fuhr ich mir durch meine rote Mähne und erklärte: „Alles super! Ich bin nicht rot, dass liegt am Licht. Also, ähm, danke Cragger." „Ach", begann mein schuppiger Freund und schlug mir ganz leicht gegen den Oberarm, „Jederzeit Kleiner." „Ich bin genau so groß wie du und das weißt du.", scherzte ich und schlug gleich leicht zurück.

„Das Foto ist fertig!", rief die Verkäuferin und Fotografin, als sie wieder den Raum betrat und zwei Fotos in ihren Händen hielt. Diese übergab sie uns und dankbar verabschiedeten wir uns von ihr. „Sie sind echt gut geworden!", schwärmte ich und Cragger stimmte mir nickend zu. Die Rückseite war weiß und so kam ihm eine Idee. Schnell rannte er zu einem naheliegenden Geschäft und kam genauso schnell wieder. Er schnappte sich mein Bild und schrieb hinten klein das Datum und eine Nachricht darauf. Dann übergab er es mir und brachte den Stift zurück zu dem Verkäufer. Gespannt nahm ich mein Bild entgegen und drehte es auf die weißen Seite. Nun stand in der untere, rechten Ecke das heutige Datum und „Für meinen besten Freund für immer und ewig, Laval (aka. Abenteurer Nummer 1)" in schwarzer Farbe geschrieben. Als er wiederkam legte ich meinen Arm um ihn und gemeinsam verließen wir das Festgelände.


	6. Vernunft hilft nicht immer

**(Gegenwart, Lavals Zimmer)**

„Es war ein wirklich toller Tag", denkt sich Laval und betrachtet noch einmal genau das Bild. Dann dreht er es um und sucht in der unteren, rechten Ecke die Schrift, welche er schließlich auch findet. Zwar ist die Farbe etwas verblasst aber die Nachricht ist noch lesbar. „Für meinen besten Freund für immer und ewig...", murmelt der Löwe und dreht das Bild wieder um. Während er sich das farbige Foto der beiden damaligen Freunde ansieht, verspürt er ein brennendes Verlangen in sich ihn wiederzusehen. Bevor dieses aber die Oberhand gewinnt legt er die beiden Objekte zurück und wendet den Blick von seinem Karton ab. „Ich will so gerne... aber ich kann einfach nicht!", beginnt ein innerer Konflikt in ihm, welcher zu eskalieren droht. Bevor dies aber der Fall wird, verstummt er alle seine inneren Stimmen und spürt wie eine Träne seine Wange hinabläuft. Schnell wischt er sie hinfort und blickt erneut auf seinen Karton, aus dem ihn einige Erinnerungen zu rufen scheinen. „Wenn ich ihn ansehe wird mir schwer im Herzen...", denkt er und blickt wieder weg. Doch schnell wendet er sich dem Karton wieder zu und blickt in ihn hinein. „Aber ich kann manchmal nicht ohne ihn!", durchströmt es seine Gedanken und sein Suche geht weiter. Nun packt er sich einen zusammengerollten Zettel, welcher von einer braun-grünen Liane zusammengehalten wird. Er scheint schon sehr alt zu sein und an einigen Ecken fehlten schon wenige Stücke, wodurch kleine, nadelkopfgroße Löcher entstanden sind. Vorsichtig streicht er über die pergamentähnliche Oberfläche und seine Gedanken füllen sich mit schönen Gedanken und Bildern. „Ich weiß noch genau wann ich diesen Zettel, diesen Brief, bekommen habe...", denkt er sich und ein weiches Lächeln zeigt sich in seinem fellbedeckten Gesicht, „Vor zwei Jahren gab er ihn mir zu meinem Geburtstag. Ihm fiel einfach kein Geschenk ein, das seine Freundschaft deutlich genug zeigte und so schrieb er mir diesen Brief. Ich habe ihn mir an diesem Tag mindestens sechs Mal durchgelesen und bei jedem Mal durchfuhr mich ein warmes Gefühl. Bis zum heutigen Tag durchfließt mich dieses wenn ich ihn nur ansehe." Langsam öffnet er den Knoten der Liane und legt die nun geöffnete neben sich. Dann rollt er das Papier auf und umgreift je eine Seite mit einer Hand, sodass er den Brief fest im Griff hat. Leise bewegt sich sein Mund während seine Augen die einzelnen Zeilen überfliegen und die Wörter in seinen Gedanken ausgesprochen werden:

 _„Lieber Laval... Ach ne, das ist ein wenig zu kitschig, findest du nicht auch? Wie wäre es mit... Sei gegrüßt Laval... Auch nicht, viel zu förmlich... Ah! Ich hab's! Der Klassiker... Alles Gute Laval. So, nun kommen wir endlich zum Inhalt des Briefes. Ich will dir nur noch einmal alles Gute wünschen, wie zuvor schon gesagt. Außerdem will ich mich noch einmal bedanken, also Danke Laval. Wofür? Naja... Du warst mein erster Freund der kein Krokodil war und du bist noch immer der einzige, der meine Art und Weise voll und ganz versteht und genießt. Egal was ich auch mache, du bist dabei. Egal was mich stört, du löst es. Wann auch immer ich mich schlecht fühle, du bringst mich zum lachen und lässt mich das Schlechte einfach vergessen. Dafür bedanke ich mich. Aber außerdem will ich dir mit diesem Brief einiges sagen. Jedes Abenteuer, jedes Problem und jede Lösung die wir zusammen durchgestanden, gelöst und gefunden haben sind die ganzen Jahre in meiner Erinnerung geblieben und darüber freue ich mich sehr. Neben meiner Familie bist du der Einzige, dem ich alles anvertraue. Egal ob es um ein Problem, ein Geheimnis oder eine andere Situation geht, du weißt immer Rat und hilfst mir dabei die gesamte Sache aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Manchmal fühle ich mich bei dir familiärer als in meiner eigenen Familie. Es klingt vielleicht etwas kitschig und mädchenhaft aber du verstehst was ich meine, da bin ich mir sicher. Und bevor du beim Lesen noch in Tränen ausbrichst beende ich hier diese Brief mit einem kleinen Reim. Also passe gut auf!_  
 _Jeden Tag zwei Lausebengel, die sich geben wie die Engel._

 _Doch zu zweit erwachen die Tiere, Krokodil und Löwe, wilde Stiere._

 _Egal ob im Dschungel oder am Fluss, Spaß bei uns beiden ist ein muss._  
 _Manchmal auch unter Sternen pennen, doch nun mal ernst..._

 _Meinen Staub schluckst du in unserem nächsten Rennen!_  
 _Feier noch schön und bis später,_

 _Cragger, dein Krokodil Nummer Eins!"_

„Mein Krokodil Nummer eins... Und nun? Krokodil Nummer eins... als Feind? Hat sich unsere Beziehung zueinander wirklich geändert? Wieso kann es nicht wieder so sein wie damals? Wieso kann-" „Laval! Laval! Ich komme kurz herein, okay?", ertönt erneut die Stimme von seinem Vater und diese erwischt ihn eiskalt. Leise Schritte sind zu hören und dem Löwen fehlen Optionen. „Verdammt! Mein Vater weiß nichts von dieser Kiste... Was soll ich nun tun?", fragt er sich panisch und trifft prompt eine Entscheidung. Sachte legt er den Brief nieder und rennt zu seiner Zimmertür, die er daraufhin abschließt. Danach begibt er sich zurück zu seiner Kiste und rollt den geliebten Brief wieder vorsichtig zusammen. Danach bindet er die Liane wieder um diesen und legt ihn zurück in die Kiste. Plötzlich hört er wie die Türklinke wackelt und die Stimme seines Vaters, welche um Einlass bittet. Doch bevor sein Sohn die Tür wieder aufschließt, muss er die Kiste wieder im Kleiderschrank verstauen. Schnell legt er den schwarzen Behälter in das unterste Fach und schiebt ihn bis nach ganz hinten. Danach verstaut er die ausgeräumten Unterhemden, Unterhosen und Socken wieder vor diese und versteckt seinen Erinnerungskasten so vor ungewollten Blicken.

„Laval! Als dein Vater und König befehle ich dir die Tür zu öffnen!", ruft sein Vater von der anderen Seite seiner Tür und klopft stark mit seiner Faust gegen diese. „Sofort Dad! Nur noch eine Minute, bitte!", versucht der Prinz seinen zielstrebigen Vater zu beruhigen und legt die letzte Unterhose auf den Stapel. Wenige Sekunden später ist der Schrank auch schon geschlossen und er beeilt sich endlich die Tür aufzuschließen. Sein Vater scheint immer genervter zu werden, da er nun mit kraftvoller Stimme: „Öffne nun sofort diese-" Ein klickendes Geräusch ertönt und Laval öffnet unsicher lächelnd die Tür. Sein Vater senkt die angesetzte Faust wieder und beendet seine zuvor begangene Aussage mit den Wort: „Tür." Dieses Wort spricht er aber viel ruhiger und leiser aus, außerdem verformt sich seine leicht genervte Mimik zu einer überraschten um als er erkannt hat was geschehen war. „Danke Laval", bedankt sich sein Vater bei seinem Sohn und tritt in das Zimmer. „Was hat das denn so lange gedauert?", fragt er ihn und blickt sich misstrauisch im Zimmer seines Nachwuchses um. „Ähm... Nun ja...", stammelt der rothaarige Löwe und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. „Was soll ich denn nun sagen? Schnell Laval! Denk! Denk!", hetzt er seinen Gedankengang um so eine Idee heraufzubeschwören. Endlich findet er eine Antwort und spricht sie aus, ohne wirklich nachzudenken: „Ich habe noch mein Lieblingsbuch zu Ende gelesen. Es war einfach zu spannend. Tut mir leid." Erst nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hat, fällt ihm auf wie dumm dieser Einfall eigentlich war! Er ließt nicht unbedingt gerne und in seinem gesamten Zimmer liegt kein Buch herum und das weiß sein Vater genau. „Du hast... ein Buch gelesen?", erkundigt sich sein Lagravis und studiert die Körpersprache seines Sohnes, welche Unsicherheit verrät.

„Laval, du brauchst mich nicht anlügen. Ich weiß genau, du liest nicht und ein Lieblingsbuch hast du schon gar nicht.", ermahnt er ihn und gibt ihm ein Handzeichen, dass er näher kommen soll. Unsicher geht Laval dem Befehl nach und spürt, wie sein Vater in sein Ohr flüstert: „Hast du das gemacht, was ganz normal für junge Männer in deinem Alter ist?" Diese Frage erschreckt ihn vollkommen und schnell weicht er etwas zurück. Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickt er seinen Vater an und beginnt dabei leicht zu schwitzen. „D-Dad! So etwas mache ich nicht! Z-Zumindest nicht mehr! A-Außerdem wäre das meine private Angelegenheit", stottert der peinlich berührte Prinz und seine Wangen färben sich knallrot. „Laval, mein Sohn", ergreift Lagravis wieder das Wort und kommt auf seinen Sohn zu. Sorgsam legt er seinen Arm um ihn und flüstert erneut: „Dafür braucht man sich nicht schämen. Ich war doch auch mal jung, ich verstehe wie das ist. Hin und wieder kommen einem einfach Gedanken und dann geht es nicht anders. Es ist nur natürlich." „Dad! L-Lass das Thema einfach fallen, okay?! A-Außerdem... Warum bist du eigentlich hergekommen?", versucht der junge Mann das Thema abzulenken. Sein Gesicht hat nun bereits die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen, auch wenn diese etwas blasser scheint. „Was?", fragt der König und denkt noch einmal nach, endlich den Grund wiederfindend setzt er sich auf das Bett seines Sohnes und klopft mit seiner Hand auf den Platz neben sich. „Setze dich Laval, ich muss mit dir reden.", erklärt er und richtet seine Augen auf den sich langsam wieder beruhigenden Löwen, welcher sich schließlich neben ihn setzt. „Also Laval, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit ziemlich zurückgezogen lebst und du dich kaum noch mit deinen Freunden triffst. Ich weiß die Zeit, in der die verschiedenen Stämme verfeindet waren, war für dich nicht leicht aber nun ist doch alles wieder wie zuvor. Oder etwa nicht?" Laval schweigt und blickt auf den Zimmerboden, nachdenkend, abgelenkt, niedergeschlagen. Der alte Löwe folgt dem Blick seines Sohnes, erkennt aber nichts was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen konnte und so gibt es nur eine logische Erklärung: Irgendetwas scheint ihn zu beschäftigen, irgendetwas persönliches. „Laval...", beginnt Lagravis seinen neuen Satz, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet, seine Augen geschlossen und wieder geöffnet, den Blick auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes fixiert und seinen Arm schließlich um die Schulter des rothaarigen Löwenjungen gelegt hat, „Dein Schweigen zeugt nicht von Zufriedenheit oder Freude, aber auch nicht von Trauer oder Wut. Schweigen ist eine Form der Isolation und Abneigung gegenüber anderen und, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass dieses Verhalten nicht in deine Persönlichkeit, deine Gedanken oder in dein Herz gehört. Was beschäftigt dich Sohnemann?"

Überrascht von der Analyse seines Vaters wendet Laval seinen Blick von dem Boden ab und starrt in die bekannten und vertrauten Augen des Königs. „W-Wie kommst du auf so einen... völlig banalen Gedanken?", stottert er und scheint eine amüsierte und verwirrte Stimmung vorzuspielen, jedoch unglaubwürdiger als die schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten von Lionda. Lagravis erkennt das gefälschte Schauspiel ebenfalls und rückt näher an seinen Sohn heran. „Immer, egal ob als kleines Kätzchen oder als erwachsener Löwe, hast du gesagt was in deinem Herzen verborgen lag, hast du gezeigt was dich beschäftigte oder dir den Schlaf geraubt hatte, hast mir vertraut und mich an deinem Leben teilhaben lassen. Doch nun verhältst du dich wie ein vollkommen fremder Löwe und diese Erkenntnis gefällt mir gar nicht. Willst du nicht wieder zu deinem alten Selbst finden und mit mir über deine Probleme reden?" Diese Worte trafen den Prinzen tief und brachten ihn ins Grübeln: „Soll ich ihm vielleicht von Cragger erzählen und meine Sorgen beichten? Aber vielleicht will er die Sache dann wieder in die Hand nehmen und dadurch würde ich ja nur zeigen, dass ich nichts selber machen kann. Würde Cragger dann überhaupt noch mit einem armseligen Vaterkind wie mir sprechen, sich treffen und erneut Freundschaft schließen wollen? Ich denke, dass ich dieses Problem für mich behalten werde aber irgendetwas muss ich ihm doch auftischen damit er endlich aufhört so misstrauisch zu sein... Aber was nur?" Jetzt wird die Zeit knapp und ein guter Einfall muss schnell her. Der junge Rotschopf wechselt kurz den Blick von seinem Vater zum Fenster und dann wieder zurück, nur um erneut in das beruhigende Gesicht des alten Löwenkönigs zu blicken. „Naja...", fängt Laval zu murmeln an und kratzt sich dabei beschämt und unwohl am Kopf, „Ich mache mir Sorgen um den Frieden in Chima. Die letzte Schlacht haben wir nur knapp überstanden und auch nur mit Hilfe der legendären Tiere. Außerdem haben sich nur zwei Allianzen gebildet aber was geschieht bloß wenn ein erneuter Machtkampf dunkele Wolken über das Land bringt? Und wenn dann jeder Stamm für sich selber kämpft? Was machen wir dann?" Dieses Thema ist ein besonders kritisches im Inventar des Vaters und die Aufwendung von Gedanken für dieses Thema gehört zu den Tätigkeiten, denen er nicht gerne nachgeht.

Liebevoll drückt er seinen Sohn, um ihm ein wenig Sicherheit zu schenken, und blickt dann in Richtung des Fensters. „Laval, komm mit mir.", entgegnet er und erhebt sich von dem weichen Bett, kurz gefolgt von seinem Sohn. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich an das Fenster und blicken auf den Platz vor dem Palast nieder, auf dem Mitglieder von allen Stämmen verteilt sind. „Laval...", fängt der weise Königslöwe erneut an, ohne aber den Blick von dem Markt abzuwenden, „Diese Tiere haben sehr viel durchgemacht und erleiden müssen um endlich wieder diesen Frieden hier zu finden. Natürlich können wir nicht für immer den Frieden bewahren und irgendwann wird erneut eine Person glauben sie wäre besser als andere. Auf diese-" „Was meinst du mit erneut eine Person?", unterbricht Laval seinen Vater, während dieser den Blick von der buntgemischten Menge auf dem Hofe abwendet um seinen Vater in die Augen zu blicken. Anscheinend vermutet der junge Löwe den Namen der gemeinten Person bereits und will nur eine Bestätigung, oder eher einen anderen Antwort, hören. „Wieso reagiert mein Sohn so aufmerksam auf diese Aussage? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Vielleicht will er nicht einsehen, dass Cragger damals ein machthungriges Krokodil war. Natürlich hat seine Schwester ihn beeinflusst, doch des öfteren war er bei Bewusstsein und folgte so seinen eigenen Plänen, Wünschen und Träumen", fragt sich der Herrscher selbst, während er in den Augen seines Sohnes ein Anzeichen auf die derzeitige Gefühlslage herbeisehnt. Doch diese sind gefühlsleer, sachlich und nichtssagend. Langsam drehen sich die beiden Löwen, bis sie sich gegenüberstehen, und Lagravis legt seine Pfoten auf die Schultern seines Sohnes. „Laval... Ich weiß es ist schwer einzusehen, dass eine Person sich geändert hat und du sie nicht mehr wiedererkennst. Aber du kannst es nicht ändern und musst es akzeptieren. Cragger war selbstsüchtig, voller Wut und unkontrolliert und wollte nichts Gutes für ganz Chima."

„Nein! Das stimmt nicht!", entgegnet der junge Löwe und schlägt die bekannten Pfoten von seinen Schultern. „Er wurde beeinflusst von Crooler und hatte keine Kontrolle über sich selber. Er wollte das alles nicht und das weiß ich genau!", platzt nun alles aus dem junge Prinzen heraus und seine Lautstärke erhöhte sich bis zu einem lauten Brüllen. Diese Seite kennt Lagravis ebenfalls nicht und fürchtet sie beinahe schon. „Anscheinend liegt meinem Sohn noch etwas an Cragger... Auch wenn dieser oftmals versucht hat ihn zu beseitigen oder ihn zu verletzten, verzeihen kann er ihm immer. Freundschaften wie diese bringen Chima zusammen, können aber auch für einen der beiden zum Verhängnis werden und dies werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich muss ihm klar machen was geschah. Nur so wird er sicher sein", grübelt er und erkennt, wie die goldgelben Augen seines Sohnes Ehrgeiz, Wut und Erregung beinhalteten. „Sohn, oft genug war er seinen eigenen Taten bewusst und hat trotzdem verwerflich gehandelt. Ich weiß, ihr kennt euch schon seit vielen Jahren und wart immer wie Feuer und Schwefel, jedoch kann alles einmal ein Ende nehmen und wenn du dich nun von deinen Gefühlen leiten lässt... Könnte er daraus irgendwann einmal seinen Vorteil ziehen." Erneut versucht er mit seiner Pfote Kontakt herzustellen, dieses Mal aber vergeblich da das rothaarige Löwenmännchen dem Zeichen der Verbundenheit ausweicht und sich vom Fenster entfernt. Mit einem mächtigen Sprung landet er auf seinem Bett und dreht seinem Vater den Rücken zu, abweisend und befremdend. „Laval...", setzt er sein Reden in das Gewissen seines Sohnes fort, jedoch mit einer leiseren und kraftloseren Stimme. Schließlich gibt er die Versuche auf und begibt sich auf den Weg Richtung Zimmertür. „Sohn... Handle wie du es für das Beste hältst", gibt er seinem Sprössling einen letzten, wichtigen Rat, während er die Zimmertür aufzieht und vor dem Durchgang stehen bleibt. „Jedoch vergesse niemals... Wer dich einmal täuschen konnte, könnte es noch immer tun." Mit diesen Worten verlässt der alte Löwe das Gemach des jungen Prinzen und schließt hinter sich die Tür. Laval liegt noch immer auf seinem weichen Bett und denkt über diese Worte nach: „Er hat mich nie getäuscht... Er würde mich nie täuschen..."


	7. Am Ufer der Realität

**Ich bin es wieder und ich freue mich, dass meine Geschichte gelesen wird. Diese Szene hat mich viel Arbeit gekostet und ich finde sie gut. Sie ist eine der wichtigsten Szenen in meiner gesamten Geschichte und ist daher für mich sehr wichtig. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim lesen!**

Die Reise durch den Wald verläuft ruhig und ist bereits nach wenigen Minuten abgeschlossen, da der zuvor besagte Bach nicht gerade weit von dem zufällig gewählten Treffpunkt entfernt ist. Worriz fährt vor, konzentriert und schnell wie eigentlich immer auf seinem Speedorz. Nun ja, fast immer sollte man wohl eher sagen denn das Entdecken des Baches war, nach seinen eigenen Worten, eher ein Unfall als geplant. Hinter ihm folgt Razar seiner Spur und elegant wie ein Adler, oder eher ein Rabe, am Himmelszelt weicht er einem Baum nach dem anderen aus, überspringt Steine und größere Äste und verliert nie die Fährte. Das Schlusslicht bildet Cragger, welcher sein Tempo etwas gedrosselt hat und erneut mit seinen Gedanken in das Königreich der Löwen abgeschweift ist. „Was Laval wohl gerade macht? Wahrscheinlich trifft er sich gerade mit Eris oder hört seinem Vater zu wie er ihm eine Lektion nach der anderen gibt wie ein weiser und guter König sein muss. Oder... denkt er vielleicht gerade auch an mich?", spukt dem abgelenkten Krokodil ein Gedanken nach dem anderen im Geiste herum und nehmen seine Konzentration vollkommen in Beschlag.

„Cragger! Achtung!", hört er plötzlich eine ihm bekannte Stimme rufen, welche ihn glücklicherweise schnell aus seinem Gedankengang reißen kann. Es war Razar, welcher ebenfalls sein Tempo etwas heruntergeschraubt hat als er bemerkte, dass Cragger zurückgefallen war. Seine Warnung galt einem abgefallenen Ast, auf den der junge König zusteuerte ohne irgendwelche Mühen zu zeigen diesem auszuweichen. In Wahrheit hat er diesen gar nicht gesehen, so sind die Worte des Raben seine Rettung. Mit einer ruckartiger Lenkbewegung lässt er den braunen Ast, welcher vertrocknete Blätter und einige spitze Stacheln aufweist besitzt, an sich vorbeiziehen und schließlich hinter sich. „Was war denn da grade los Cragger? Das hätte wirklich schlimm für dich enden können", erkundigt sich der schwarze, fedrige Freund, doch eine wirkliche Antwort erhält er nicht. Noch etwas immer perplex schüttelt das verwirrte Krokodil seinen Kopf und entgegnet: „Ich war gerade nur in Gedanken... Aber ist nicht so wichtig. Danke für die Hilfe Razar, ich schulde dir was." „Was kümmert dich denn so?", bohrt der schon immer neugierig gewesene Rabe weiter doch diese Versuche sind erfolglos. „Nicht so wichtig, vergiss es einfach", verwirft Cragger das Thema und Razar scheint sichtlich misstrauisch. Worriz ist schon ein gutes Stück weiter und so versuchen die beide einstimmig, dass sie ihn langsam wieder einholen sollten. Gesagt, getan und schon können sie in einer Entfernung von etwa drei bis fünf Metern das Gefährt des Wolfes erkennen. Dieses biegt ohne Warnung nach links in das besagte Gebüsch und Worriz ruft: „Folgt mir! Danach sind wir da!" Diesen Worte folgt ein Heulen, welches die momentane Position des Wolfes noch einmal verdeutlicht. Die anderen Beiden folgen den Bewegungen von Worriz und biegen ebenfalls in das blättrige Gewächs und durchqueren es mit unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit.

Dahinter entdecken sie einen Anblick, den sie kaum fassen können. Ein blauer, glitzernder Bach zerteilt die vor ihnen liegende Umgebung und eine natürliche Brücke hat sich gebildet, wo sonst der Weg eigentlich weiterführt. Der hohe Bewuchs am Wegesrand verbirgt diesen Anblick von unaufmerksamen Tieren, jedoch nicht von Wölfen mit unkontrollierten Speedorz, und wenige Meter weiter, knapp neben dem Ufer, scheint Worriz angehalten zu sein. Die anderen beiden verlangsamen sein Tempo und schließlich halten auch ihre Fahrzeuge vollkommen an. „Na Jungs, wie findet ihr dieses Schauspiel von Wasser, Erde und Pflanzen? Kaum zu glauben dass diesen Ort noch keiner gefunden hat, oder?", stellt uns Worriz mit stolzer Miene den neuen Ort vor. „Aber einem aufmerksamen Wolf wie mir entgeht einfach nichts." Mit einer amüsierten Miene und einem leicht sarkastischen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen verlässt Cragger sein Fahrzeug und entgegnet auf die prahlenden Worte: „Einem aufmerksamen Wolf? Es war doch wohl eher ein Unfall der Grund dafür das du hier gelandet bist mein Lieber." Er legt seinen Arm auf die haarige Schulter des peinlich berührten Wolfes und lobt diesen versteckten Platz: „Ich muss dir aber recht geben. Dieser Ort ist wirklich traumhaft. Also Worriz, was hast du so in der letzten Zeit getrie-" Doch seine Frage wird prompt unterbrochen von der Stimme, die ihn zuvor vor einem schrecklichen Schicksal bewahrt hat.

Razar ist nun ebenfalls aus seinem Speedorz gestiegen und geht auf die beiden Männer zu, seinen Blick auf das Krokodil gerichtet, welches gerade ein Thema anschneiden wollte. „Oh nein Cragger, nichts da! Du wirst jetzt nicht ein Thema anfangen und mich vergessen lassen was ich nun sagen will. Ich will meinen Gefallen einlösen und zwar sofort!", erklärt der Rabe mit einem Blick, welcher Wille, Stärke und brennendes Interesse in einem zusammenfasst. Worriz blickt das Krokodil verwirrt an, welches jedoch seinen Blick nicht von dem schwarzen Vogel nehmen kann. Auch Cragger ist verwirrt, jedoch plagt ihn der Schock viel mehr. Eines scheint Razar wohl todernst zu meinen und eine seltsame Vorahnung macht sich in den Gedanken des Königs breit. „Ähm... Okay... Was verlangst du?", möchte Cragger wissen und Razar tritt einen Schritt näher, wodurch zwischen den beiden kaum mehr als ein Schritt Platz finden kann. „Du bist den ganzen Tag schon abwesend, unkonzentriert und in deinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen... Und Ich will nun wissen wieso! Und versuche bloß nicht von diesem Thema abzulenken oder mir irgendwelche Lügen aufzutischen. Ich bin ein Rabe, die kennen sich damit aus. Kraft und Laune und Control and Lust, Pah! Was ich nicht lache", erklärt Razar seinen Willen und verlangt nun Antworten und Cragger muss sie ihm geben, dass ist ihm klar. Noch immer versteht Worriz kein Wort und fällt nun in das Thema mit ein: „Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst oder so? Razar, was ist los?" Der Rabe sieht ihn an und erklärt ihm, dass Laval schon den ganzen Tag im Gedanken ist, sich dadurch in Gefahr bringt und erst vor kurzen, bei dem großen Baum, in die Erde ein K und ein L, sowie ein C und ein L gemalt hat. Irgendetwas scheint ihn zu beschäftigen aber darüber zureden kommt ihm anscheinend nicht in den Sinn. Nun hat er aber keine andere Chance. Aufgebend atmet das nun festgenagelte Krokodil aus und willigt ein ihnen alles zu erzählen. „Aber ich weiß nicht ob ihr es verstehen könnt...", fügt er seiner Aussage hinzu und die anderen legen je eine Pfote, oder Kralle, auf je eine Schulter des Krokodils. Mit einem leichten Lächeln in ihren Gesichtern versichern sie ihm, dass sie es versuchen werden und er ihnen vertrauen kann. Zusammen setzen sie sich an das Ufer des Baches.

Während das Krokodilmännchen seine Füße in das klare, kalte Wasser hält und die erfrischende Wirkung ihn leicht erschaudern lässt, merkt er wie die anderen ihm gleichtun und ebenfalls ihre Zehen und Füße in die blau-schimmernde Flüssigkeit, ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur auf ihn gerichtet. Die Zeit sich auf seine Freunde verlassen zu können, ihre Hilfe anzunehmen und sich ihre Worte anzuhören ist nun erneut für das grüne Schuppentier eingetreten, jedoch erleichtert ihm die trotzdem herrschende Angst vor Zurückweisung, Missverständnis, Schrecken und Hohn nicht unbedingt die Einweihung in seine Gedankengänge und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, seine Herzensgänge. Doch irgendwann würde es so weit kommen müssen und dann muss er sich diesen Ängsten stellen, das weiß der junge König selber. „Also", möchte Cragger beginnen und atmet einmal tief ein um so einerseits seine Anspannung etwas abzuschütteln, andererseits auch um genügend Luft in seine Lungen aufzunehmen um nicht während der Erzählung unnötige Fragepause einlegen zu müssen da ihn der Sauerstoff ausgeht. Doch gerade als er seinen nächsten Satz starten möchte, fehlen ihm die passenden Worte dafür und sein geöffneter Mund bleibt ungehört und ungenutzt. Seine Augen wandern von einer Seite der Wasseroberfläche zu einer anderen und verweilen schließlich auf einer Tropenblume, welche diese passiert und sich tragen lässt. Die anderen beiden beobachten seine Bewegungen, wundern sich jedoch als sie das offen stehende Maul ihres anscheinend ratlosen Freundes erblicken. Schnell werden zwischen den beiden Blicke ausgetauscht, vielsagende Blicke mit einer Botschaft die beide der beiden teilen. Razar legt erneut seine Kralle auf die Schulter des Krokodils und spürt dabei die grünen Schuppen, welche sonst kalt wie der frische Morgenwind waren doch nun beinahe brannten wie ein Buschfeuer im Hochsommer, auf seiner warmen Haut. Der Druck des aufgelegten Körper erschreckt Cragger, welcher seinen Blick auf Razar abwendet und, auch wenn kein wirklicher Blickkontakt gehalten wird, seine sorgenvollen und vertrauenswürdigen Augen spürt wie sie ihn in versuchen zu beruhigen. Auch die goldenen Augen des Wolfes konnte er genau fühlen wie sie ihn versuchen mit Mut, Stärke und Selbstvertrauen zu füllen. „Cragger", beginnt Razar und das Krokodil wendet seinen Kopf nun vom Wasser ab und dreht ihn seinem gefiederten Kompanen zu, welcher diese Bewegung mit einem kleinen Lächeln begrüßt, „Wir kennen uns seit Jahren und waren immer wie Pech und Schwefel." „Ganz genau", mischt sich auch Worriz ein und legt ebenfalls eine Pfote auf die schuppige Schulter, wobei der warme und weiche Pelz ein leichtes Kitzeln hervorruft, „Vertrauen steht bei uns an oberster Stelle. Auf gleicher Stufe mit Loyalität, Freundschaft und Ehrlichkeit."

Freundschaft besteht zwischen den dreien schon ewige Jahre und nur wenige Ausfälle gab es, wo diese sich ein wenig zurückgezogen zu haben schien. Doch egal wie lange diese Flucht auch zu gehen vermag, immer wieder kehrte die Freundschaft in die Herzen der Männer zurück, stärker als zuvor begleitet mit einer Flamme der Freude welche ein warmes und wohltuendes Gefühl mit sich brachte. Ehrlichkeit, diese Eigenschaft fiel und fällt allen noch immer am Schwersten, jedoch gaben sie sich immer Mühe diese auszusprechen um keine Konflikte, Kämpfe oder gar eine Trauer heraufzubeschwören, welche nur schwer wieder gebannt werden können. Loyalität hingegen war nie wirklich ein Problem! In Zeiten der Not waren sie vereint und kämpften für die gleiche Sache. Ob es nun um dass Verhindern einer Ungerechtigkeit oder um das Erobern eines Landes ging, wobei letzteres nur einmal geschah und jeder die Meinung vertritt es solle nie wieder geschehen, zu dritt war es einfacher als alleine. Doch Vertrauen... Dieses schenkt Cragger nur sehr schwer seit dem Tod seiner Eltern... Auch wenn er weiß, dass die Löwen und auch alle anderen außer ihm keine Schuld trifft, so hat ihn dieses Erlebnis trotzdem mitgenommen und verunsichert. Doch Cragger weiß genau, in Situationen wie diesen ist dieses Vertrauen wichtiger und mehr wert als alles andere auf der Welt und so entschließt er sich dieses aufzubringen. Erneut atmet er aus und schließt seine Augen: „Konzentration, Konzentration... Erkläre alles und sie werden schon wissen was nun... Konzentration, Konzentration", wiederholt er diese Worte immer wieder in seinen Gedanken bevor er endlich seine Augen wieder öffnet und einen letzten, starken Atemzug nimmt. Die anderen beiden beobachten ihn dabei und haben die Vermutung, er wird nun endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken.

„Na gut", beginnt Cragger und Razar, wie auch Worriz, fokussieren ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das grüne Krokodil, „Es begann alles ein paar Tage nachdem der große Krieg in Chima vorbei war. Auch wenn ein Sieger nicht wirklich feststand, so fühlte ich mich trotzdem wie ein richtiger Verlierer. Der ganze Kampf hat mir nur Leid, Schmerz und Trauer gebracht. Freund habe ich zu Feinden gemacht, die Stämme getrennt und meine Eltern habe ich auch enttäuscht." Mit einer traurigen Miene schließt der König erneut seine Augen, im ständigen Kampf mit den Tränen, und bewegt im Wasser sein rechtes Bein, wobei kleinere Wellen entstehen die die Tropenblume langsam doch sicher abtreiben lassen. Razar verschließt ebenfalls seine Augen, ob er sich aber nur die Erzählung besser vorstellen will oder ob er einfach nicht ertragen kann zu sehen wie sich die Mimik seines besten Freundes immer mehr in eine trauererfüllte Richtung bewegt weiß er selber nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich zwangen ihn beide Ziele zu dieser Tat. Worriz beobachtet Cragger weiterhin und bemerkt nun die Tropenblume, welche sich langsam von ihnen entfernt. Ihre goldene Blüte glitzert einerseits im Licht, welche sich in den feinen Wassertropfen auf ihrer Oberfläche spiegeln und brechen, andererseits aufgrund ihrer Art, welche schon von Natur aus über ein gelb-goldenes Glitzern verfügen. Sie nennen sich Schatzlilien und wachsen nur tief im Dschungel am Ufer von Flüssen und Seen. „Und dann," will Cragger seine Erzählung fortsetzen, nachdem er sich endlich beruhigt hat, doch stoppt erneut um seine Wörter zu sortieren. Razar, welcher noch immer seine Augen geschlossen hält, zuckt leicht zusammen als er die Stimme des Krokodils hört und auch Worriz lässt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollkommen auf seinen Kumpel zurückfließen. „Schon einige Wochen nachdem ich wieder zurück in meinem Königreich war und mich auf die Pflichten eines solchen konzentrieren wollte... Kam mir immer ein Gedanke in den Kopf", erklärt er und die anderen versuchen zu verstehen was dieser wohl gedacht haben könnte. „Wie es deinem Volk nun ergeht nach dem Krieg?", ratet Worriz, doch dies ist nicht die richtige Antwort, und auch Razar, welcher mit dem Versöhnen mit den anderen Stämmen versucht die Antwort zu erfassen, liegt daneben, wenn auch nicht ganz. Ein Blick zu seiner linken Seite, ein Blick zu seiner rechten Seite und dann der nach vorne, damit kündigt Cragger seine Antwort an, auch wenn nur unterschwellig: „Ich habe mich gefragt ob mich meine alten Freunde wieder akzeptieren... Also nicht ihr sondern Eris, Gorzan und Laval, meine naja... Feinde? Ehemaligen Freunde während des Krieges.", erklärt er und die Anderen wundern sich über eine Tatsache: „Aber das ist doch schon wieder geklärt, Cragger. Es haben dir doch alle verziehen und eingesehen, dass es nicht unbedingt deine Schuld war. Wir sind doch alle wieder Freunde", versucht Razar dem Krokodil alles zu erklären, verpasst dabei doch eine Tatsache. Worriz blickt seinen schnabelbestückten Freund an und nickt ihm zustimmend zu, doch das nun etwas ernster wirkende Krokodil schüttelt mit dem Kopf und entgegnet: „Nein." Dieser unerwartete Kommentar überrascht die beiden anderen und sie richten ihre Blicke auf das Krokodil, welches sein Spiegelbild im Wasser beobachtet. „Wie nein? Du hast dich doch wieder mit allen getroffen und das des öfteren... oder nicht?" versucht Razar langsam die geheimnisvolle Aussage zu verstehen und Cragger blickt ihn mit einem leidenden, beinahe schon verzweifelten, Blick an.

„Mit allen? Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?" Erneute Verwirrung macht sich in den Köpfen des Wolfes und des Raben breit und, anscheinend nach einer Idee des anderen suchend, beugen sie sich zurück und blicken einander an. „Letztens doch erst, da haben wir alle einen Ausflug gemacht. Oder vor drei Wochen unser Schwimmen am Teich. Alle hatten Spaß und alle-" „Nicht alle!", unterbricht Cragger mit einem grimmigen und gereizten Unterton die Aufzählung des Wolfes, welcher seine Augen aufreißt und beobachtet, wie sich der schuppenbedeckte König auf seine Füße erhebt und erneut sein Spiegelbild im Wasser beobachtet. „Cragger?", murmelt Razar verunsichert und besorgt während der pelzige Wolf sich erneut erinnert und laut aufzählt: „Ja, alle... Du, Razar, Ich, Gorzan und Eris und-" „Laval! Aber natürlich!", dämmert es dem Raben, welcher seine Kralle in die Höhe reißt und den Blick auf den überraschten Wolfskämpfer fixiert. „Ähm... wie bitte?", fragt dieser nach und erwidert den Blick. Cragger bemerkt, dass die Nachricht nun angekommen zu sein scheint und setzt sich wieder, jedoch ohne dabei seine Augen von dem wiegenden Abbild seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit abzuwenden. „Bei jedem Treffen seit dem Ende des Krieges war entweder nur Laval da oder nur Cragger! Nie waren sie gleichzeitig mit uns zusammen" versucht Razar Worriz die Sachlage zu erklären und das mit Erfolg. Nickend wendet der Reptilienkönig seinen Blick von dem wässrigen Spiegelbild und blickt in die Augen des Wolfes, welcher ebenfalls in die seine starrt. „Warte mal!", will er nun etwas klarstellen und die beiden anderen wirken aufmerksam gegenüber dem pelzigen Männchen, „Soll das etwa bedeuten, dass du Laval seit dem Ende des Krieges nicht wiedergesehen hast? Nicht einmal?" Diese Frage muss Cragger bejahen, was die beiden anderen von Grund auf erschüttert. Wenn man bedenkt, dass diese beiden Jungs schon seit Kindesalter gemeinsam unterwegs, Freunde und fast wie Brüder waren kann man diese Realität beinahe nicht glauben. „Aber Cragger...", meldet sich nun wieder Razar zu Wort und legt seine Kralle auf die Schulter des Krokodils, welches seinen Kopf ihm zuwendet, „Wenn dich die Tatsache stört, das du und Laval seit mehr als einem Jahr kein Kontakt mehr habt... Wieso besuchst du ihn nicht einfach?" Ein guter Einwand, doch in der Praxis unmöglich durchführbar und das weiß Cragger ganz genau. Mit einem hoffnungslosen Seufzen schüttelt der König seinen Kopf, doch wieso er das genau tut versteht Worriz nicht und so fragt er nach: „Wieso nicht? Hast du den Weg etwa vergessen?" Zwar soll dieses mögliche Problem ein Scherz sein, doch Cragger kennt bei diesem Thema keinen Spaß und so murmelt er leise und mit einer hilflosen Stimmlage: „Nein" „Keine Zeit?", ergänzt der Wolf seine vorige Aussage, doch die gleiche Antwort folgt. Plötzlich fällt Razar eine Idee ein, welche durchaus wahrscheinlich und nachvollziehbar ist, und diese teilt er sofort den anderen mit: „Hast du Angst?" Dieses Wort lässt die Augen des Schuppenkerls aufleuchten und ungläubig wendet er seinen Kopf dem dunkelgrauen bis schwarzen Vogel zu, welcher sein Gesicht mit einer besorgten Mimik schmückt. „Du hast Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen Löwen wenn du dort auftauchst,hab ich Recht?", versucht der Rabe seine Aussage zu spezifizieren, doch diese trifft in das Falsche Gebiet. „Naja...", versucht Cragger Augenkontakt zu vermeiden und blickt wieder auf die spiegelnde Wasseroberfläche, „Nicht so ganz. Angst habe ich schon jedoch nicht vor den Löwen sondern..." „Vor Laval", beendet Worriz den Satz seines Sitznachbarn, was diesen erschaudern lässt. Endlich ist es raus, endlich verstehen sie seine Situation. Zumindest teilweise. „Laval war dein bester Freund und nun weißt du nicht genau wie er reagieren wird wenn er dich wiedersieht. Er hätte genug Gründe den Kontakt abzubrechen oder dich zurückzuweisen... Das hindert dich an deinem Besuch, stimmt's?", erklärt der nun seiner Aussage sicherer Wolf diese und beobachtet die Reaktion von Cragger, welcher seine Augen aufreißt und sich weiter nach vorne beugt. Auch Razar erkennt, dass diese Annahem genau richtig gewesen sein muss, da ihr Mittelmann langsam mit dem Kopf nickte. Plötzlich ertöne Tropfgeräusche und kleine Wellenringe werden auf der Wasseroberfläche geboren, um sich nur wenige Sekunden später um das mehr als hundertfache auszubreiten.

Cragger weint, aber keine Krokodilstränen... Sie waren echt. Diese Reaktion offenbart nun die vollständige Wahrheit vor dem geistigen Auge des Raben, welcher einfach alle Puzzelteile zusammensetzt. Cragger... Wenn ich jetzt alles richtig verstehe...", beginnt er langsam seine Aussage und rutscht näher an das Krokodil heran, welchem immer heißer in seiner Schuppenhaut wird. „Die Zeichnungen im Sand... Die Trauer und Angst vor einer Zurückweisung... Das ständige Versinken in deinen Gedanken... Und nun die Tränen als wir dein Problem erkannt haben! Ich könnte mich zwar irren aber", geht er alle Indizien noch einmal durch und zählt sie dabei auf. „Entweder hat er alles verstanden oder gar nichts. Nun werde ich erfahren ob sie mich verstehen", denkt sich Cragger und blickt nun das Spiegelbild von Razar an, welches im Wasser erschienen war als er ein wenig an ihn heranrückte und sich dann etwas vorbeugte um auf einem Gesichtslevel mit ihm zu sein. „Empfindest du für Laval mehr als nur Freundschaft?", spricht der Vogel seine Vermutung aus, welche den Wolf völlig überrascht und Cragger seine Augen zusammenkneifen lässt. Eine kurze Pause setzt ein in der nur das fließen des Wassers und das knacken einiger Äste zuhören sind, welche schließlich von Razar unterbunden wird: „Liebst du ihn?" Erneut setzt eine Pause ein in der die beiden Außenmänner ihre schuppige Zwischenperson beobachten, welche schließlich nickt. „Also...", will Worriz auch seine Gedanken aussprechen und Razar blickt ihn an, „Bist du schwul? Oder Homosexuell, wenn du es so besser findest?" Cragger atmet laut und tief ein, was die beiden anderen erschreckt, behält diese Luft für kurze Zeit in seinem Mund und lässt sie schließlich wieder aus seiner Lunge entkommen, um so endlich etwas sagen zu können: „Ja... Ja, ich bin schwul..."


	8. Akzeptieren, Tolerieren, Kooperieren

**Ich bin wieder da und ich will euch schon einmal eine schöne Weihnacht wünschen! Und ich hoffe euch wird dieses Kapitel gefallen :)  
Mir hat das Schreiben sehr viel Spaß gemacht.**

Eine längere Periode der Stille setzt ein, die nur von lauteren Atemzügen des Krokodils, angehenden Sprechversuchen der anderen beiden oder dem Rascheln von sich im Wind wiegenden Blättern unterbrochen wird. Die Situation wirkt bedrückend und weder Razar noch Worriz wissen genau was sie jetzt sagen sollen, also entscheiden sie sich erst einmal diese neue Erfahrung auf sich einwirken zu lassen. Jedoch lässt diese Entscheidung keine positiven Eindrücke gegen und, auch wenn er ein krampfhaftes ankämpfen dagegen versucht, fließen erneut die Tränen in Verbindung mit lautem, herzzerreißenden Schluchzen. Ein solcher Ausbruch der Gefühle ist nicht normal für den sonst stolzen und starken König der Krokodile, das wissen auch die beiden Freunde und so tauschen sie überraschte Blicke aus, welche einen leichten jedoch merkbaren Hauch von Mitleid, Pflichtbewusstsein und Verständnis mit sich bringen. Wie ein Spiegelbild nicken sie gleichzeitig und wenden sich dem von Trauer und Einsamkeit übermannten Cragger zu, welcher nicht den Blick von der wellen-überhäuften Wasseroberfläche nehmen kann. „Hey Cragger", beginnt Worriz, welcher erneut seine weiche Pfote auf die Schulter des schuppigen Königs legt, welche zittert und ihn vorerst erschaudern lässt, „Ist doch nichts dabei. Auch wenn du dich nun für Kerle interessierst, was soll daran verwerflich sein? Du bist und bleibst das beste Krokodil für uns und das wird auch diese Tatsache nicht ändern können." Langsam wendet dieser seinen Blick von dem Wasser ab und blickt in die goldenen Augen des Wolfes, welcher ihn zufrieden anblickt und nickt. Auch Razar folgt dem Manöver des Wolfes und legt seine Kralle auf die andere, die rechte Schulter, des Krokodils, welcher erneut langsam seinen Blick wechselt und nun den Raben fixiert. „Ich bin stolz auf dich", ertönen die ersten Worte aus seinem Schnabel, welche dafür sorgen das die Augen des Krokodils sich erweitern wodurch das Glitzern, welches durch die Tränen verursacht wird, sich verstärkt, „Das du dich entschieden hast endlich darüber zu reden... Auch wenn ich es eher erzwungen habe. Hoffentlich bist du mir deswegen nicht-"

„Danke...", unterbricht ihn eine zitternde Stimme, welche überraschenderweise zu Cragger gehört und die anderen beiden sichtlich überrascht. Razar hält weiterhin den Augenkontakt mit Cragger und erkundigt sich nach dem Grund seines Dankes: „Wofür dankst du mir? Ich habe-" „Einmal", unterbricht er erneut den Wortfluss des Raben und so konzentrieren sich die beiden Außenmänner auf ihr schuppiges Mittelstück, „dafür dass du mich dazu getrieben hast endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich hätte es bestimmt noch viel zu lange für mich behalten... Und außerdem für eure Worte... Ich bin echt froh dass ihr mich akzeptiert wie ich bin und ihr mich nicht irgendwie verabscheut oder ganz aus eurem Leben verbannt. Danke..." Kitschiger geht es zwar nicht, jedoch kann die Wahrheit auch manchmal kitschig klingen und sie abzuändern wäre nicht ratsam. Auch Razar und Worriz sind von diesen Worten ergriffen und entschließen, nach einem erneuten Blickaustausch und einem gleichzeitigen Nicken, ihren Krokodilskönig in eine feste, doch nur freundschaftlich gemeinte, Umarmung zu nehmen. Diese Aktion überrascht Cragger doch als der die Wärme des Federkleids und das Kitzeln des grauen Fells auf seinen grünen Schuppen spürt, fühlt eine Wärme, die sich in seinem Herzen entfacht und sich nur wenige Sekunden später im ganzen Körper ausbreitet. In dieser Position verharren sie ein paar Sekunden, welche zu beinahe einer halben Minute wird. „Leute?", flüstert Cragger, welcher sich zwischen den beiden plötzlich ein wenig eingeengt und, zu seiner Überraschung, unwohl fühlt. Sicherlich nicht wegen dem Gedanken in einer engen Umarmung mit einem, oder auch mehreren Männern, zu sein, wohl eher da er diese Situation nicht erwartet hat. Anscheinend haben die anderen Beiden diese Worte nicht gehört und so wird Cragger ein kleines wenig lauter bei seinem nächsten Aussprechen von Worten: „Leute? Ich habe euch ja auch echt liebt aber ich dachte ich wäre der Schwule hier, oder nicht?" Mit einer so frühen parodistischen Aussage, welche auf die neu erfahrene Sexuelle Vorliebe des Krokodils basiert, hat weder Razar noch Worriz gerechnet und langsam lösen sie die Umarmung. Mit einer unsicheren Mimik blicken sie Cragger an, welcher lachend entgegnet: „Überrascht? Ihr wisst genau ich bin einer der nicht lange flennt. Außerdem habe ich mich irgendwie eingeengt gefühlt." Er lacht und erhebt sich, um sich zu strecken und sich noch die letzten feuchten Spuren speziell aus seinem Gesicht und von dem Gebiet seiner Augen zu wischen. Die anderen Beiden erheben sich ebenfalls und müssen kichern, was die Stimmung des Krokodils nun auf eine fast perfekte Stufe hebt.

„Und nun... Bräuchte ich eure Hilfe bei einer weiteren Sache...", wird der König wieder etwas ernster und Razar scheint genau zu wissen was er meint. „Du willst es Laval gestehen, nicht wahr?", erkundigt er sich und, nach einer kürzeren Denkphase, nickt Cragger zustimmend. Worriz geht ein paar Schritte rückwärts, dreht sich nach dem Dritten um und blickt in die Baumkronen, mit den Gedanken auf der Suche nach möglichen Szenarien. Auch die anderen haben sich umgedreht, stehen jedoch noch immer am Bachufer. „Da gäbe es viele Möglichkeiten... Du könntest ihn anrufen mit deinem CHImunikator, ihm vielleicht einen Brief schreiben, vielleicht die Nachricht überbrin-" „Worriz? Du hast noch nie jemanden deine Liebe gestanden oder?", unterbricht ihn der amüsiert lachende und mit dem Kopf schüttelnde Rabe, worauf der stolze Wolf sich umwendet und diesen fixiert. Razar tritt näher an ihn heran, tätschelt seinen Kopf und verwuschelt sein dortiges Fell. „Du kannst eine solche Nachricht doch nicht per Elektronik, Papier oder einer anderen Person überbringen. Das muss man persönlich machen, Aug in Aug mit der Person deiner Träume. Nur so kannst du die Reaktion mitbekommen und, wenn es gut geht, deinen neuen Partner in deine Arme schließen. Außerdem ist das eine viel schönere Geschichte zum erzählen", erklärt er seinem pelzigen Kumpel, welcher, auch eher unwillig, zustimmen muss. Doch Cragger entscheidet, dass er beide Ideen in sein Vorhaben mit einbringen will und berichtet ihnen in einzelnen Abschnitten von seinem Plan: „Ich werde ihm ein Brief schreiben!" Mit einer siegreichen Miene blickt er erst den König, dann den etwas erschrockenen Raben an. „So unpersönlich? Wirklich?", fragt der schwarze Vogel und Cragger kichert amüsiert über den zurückgehaltenen Ausbruch seines Kumpels, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf und ergänzt seine Aussage: „Nein, nicht ganz. In diesem werde ich ihm nicht meine Gefühle offenbaren, sondern ich werde ihm mitteilen, dass ich ihn treffen möchte." Diese Methode scheint den sich wieder beruhigten Razar zufriedenzustellen und er nickt zustimmen. „Cragger, ich könnte ihn vorbeibringen. Ich muss sowieso noch in das Königreich der Löwen weil mein Kunde Logan noch auf seinen neuen Gürtel wartet", bietet er seinem Kumpel, welcher endlich seinem Herzen folgen will, seinen Dienst an, welcher durchaus willkommen ist. Worriz lächelt und meint lachend: „Es entwickelt sich ein echtes Vorhaben. Beinahe wie eine Mission!" „Eine Mission der Liebe", ergänzt Razar die Aussage und Cragger kichert, wobei er leicht rötlich anläuft. „Und wie soll es dann weitergehen?", möchte der Wolf gespannt erfahren und das Krokodil beginnt sich langsam durch die Gegend zu bewegen um den Plan zu perfektionieren.

„Nachdem", beginnt er die dritte Stufe seines Plans, „Razar den Brief überbracht hat gehe ich nach Hause und hole eine Sache, die mir und Laval eine Menge bedeutet, und bringe sie mit zum Treffpunkt." „Welchen Treffpunkt hast du dir den überlegt?", möchten die beiden anderen Wissen und fragen, wie aus einem Munde, gleichzeitig nach. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit fällt ihm der perfekte Ort ein, wo er sich mit dem Löwenprinzen treffen möchte und nennt diesen seinen Kumpanen: „Der Stein, an dem wir als Kinder gespielt, als junge Erwachsene uns zerstritten haben und nun als Erwachsene Persönlichkeiten hoffentlich als mehr als nur Freunde wieder zueinanderfinden werden. Wie findet ihr die Idee?" Beide sehen den sich unsicheren Krokodil an, tauschen dann kurze Blicke aus und entgegnen, als sie ihre Blicke wieder auf das schuppige Männchen fixieren: „Das klingt perfekt!" Anscheinend sind sich in diesem Punkt beide zu hundert Prozent einig, der genannte Ort klingt traumhaft für das Vorhaben. „Dann ist das also auch geregelt", verkündet Cragger erfreut und klatscht einmal in seine Hände. Danach überlegt er erneut, bewegt sich gleichzeitig wieder zurück an das Bachufer und blickt erneut auf die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche, welche die Sonnenstrahlen reflektiert. „Und die letzte Phase beinhaltet das Erscheinen von Laval und das ist sicherlich das größte Hindernis... Er muss kommen sonst wird alles umsonst gewesen sein...",eine deutlich hörbare Furcht ist in der Stimmlage des Krokodilkönigs zu vernehmen und Razar, wie auch Worriz, erkennen diese sofort. „Er wird schon kommen", versichert der Rabe das Auftreten des Löwen und auch Worriz stimmt dieser Meinung zu, nachdem beide neben das Krokodil getreten sind und ebenfalls die glitzernde Oberfläche beobachten. Nach einem tiefen und deutlich hörbaren Atemzug antwortet Cragger, ohne dabei den Blick von dem Wasserlauf zu nehmen: „Ich hoffe ihr habt recht..." Die Sonne beginnt sich zu senken und die drei entscheiden, dass sie sich langsam auf den Heimweg machen sollen und so wenden sie sich von dem Bach ab, rennen zu ihren Speedorz und steigen in diese ein. Die drei Motoren brüllen auf und in der Reihenfolge Cragger, Razar und Worriz fahren sie wieder durch die Gebüschwand. Nachdem sie nur wenige Meter von dem besagten Gebüsch entfernt sind, ruft Cragger mit einer lauten und kraftvollen Stimme den anderen zu: „Hey!stt Razar! Komm heute Abend so um halb neun bei mir vorbei. Dann gebe ich dir den Brief mit, okay?" Der Rabe nickt zustimmend und das Tempo der drei Speedorz verdoppelt sich beinahe während sie den bereits befahrenen Hinweg wieder als Rückweg verwenden. Grüne Pflanzen zischen in Form einer Wand aus mehreren Grüntönen an den Freunden vorbei, welche hin und wieder mit undeutlichen bunten streifen geschmückt wird. In dem goldenen Augen des Krokodils ist für einen kurzen Moment eine Flamme zu sehen, welche in voller Pracht brennt und sein Auge leicht aufleuchten lässt. Der Drang nach der vollkommenen Wahrheit hat sein inneres entfacht.


	9. Die Rückkehr des Königs

**Endlich bin ich wieder da! Und es geht auch schon sofort weiter!**

Der Himmel färbt sich orange-rot, beinahe als würde ein flammendes Inferno über diesen tanzen und den Bewohnern von Chima eine Darbietung liefern die sie niemals vergessen sollen, und Cragger kommt endlich in seiner Heimat an. Er hat, nachdem er sich erst von Worriz und nur wenige Minuten später auch von Razar verabschiedet hat, einen Umweg genommen und sich verschiedene Szenarien vorgestellt. Die ersten paar führten von Trauer, Angst und Hass bis zur vollkommenen Isolation und dem endgültigen Vergessen. Erst spätere Versionen zeigten auch positive Enden auf wie eine Wiederherstellung der freundschaftlichen Beziehung, einer offenen Beziehung, die dem Status „Freunde-mit-gewissen-Vorzügen" glich, bis zu einer Erwiderung der starken emotionalen bis sogar sexuellen Gefühles von Seiten des Löwenmännchen. Doch um die wahre Ausgangssituation erleben zu können, muss erst einmal ein der Brief geschrieben, gelesen und dem Treffen zugestimmt werden. Wenn nur einer dieser Vorgänge nicht berücksichtigt oder befolgt würde, dann gäbe es keine Endsituation und die schlimmste der Szenarien würde sich abspielen: Die ewige Ahnungslosigkeit, die den Krokodilkönig langsam von innen auffressen und vernichten würde. Aber an diese Möglichkeit will er gar nicht denken. Langsam fährt er auf seinen Parkplatz am Rande des Gebietes der Krokodile, wo er auch zuvor aufgestiegen war um sich dem Treffen mit Razar zu stellen, was eigentlich nur dem Besprechen einer geschäftliche Situation dienen sollte, dann aber zu einem Geständnis führte was alles verändern hätte können. Als sein Speedorz endlich zum Stehen kommt und der Motor abgeschaltet ist, steigt Cragger aus dem Gefährt und geht im normalen Schritttempo durch das Eingangstor und erkennt schon die ersten Häuser, in denen seine Artgenossen leben.

Plötzlich, als hätte er auf ihn gewartet, hört er die Stimme von einer gewissen Person mit ihm sprechen: „Wo warst du so lange? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht." Crock hat sich hinter einem der Säule versteckt, die den Torbogen bilden, und hat dort gelauert. Er sollte zwar eigentlich den Thron vertreten, doch keiner hat sich mehr gemeldet nachdem Cragger das Dorf verlassen hatte. Nachdem schon mehr als vier Stunden vergangen sind hat er sich Sorgen gemacht und ein paar Kollegen losgeschickt um ihn zu suchen. Er hat währenddessen beim Tor auf ihn gewartet und das mit Erfolg. Vom Schreck übermannt wendet sich Cragger dem Herkunftsort der Stimme zu und erkennt die schuppige Figur, die ihm zuvor am heutigen Tag noch in sein Gewissen geredet hat. „Crock!", ruft er und erkennt erst dann wie seine Stimmlage Panik und Schock beinhaltet und seine Lautstärke zu hoch angesetzt ist, „Oh, tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht brüllen... Ich habe mich nur erschreckt." „Das macht doch nichts, wenigstens hast du mich erkannt", beruhigt er seinen König und Kumpel, jedoch noch immer mit einer ernsteren Mimik in seinem Gesicht, welche das andere Krokodil leicht und kaum merklich erschaudern lässt. Langsam kommt er näher und stellt sich Cragger gegenüber, welcher ihn nervös anblickt. Mit einer strengen Stimme erkundigt sich Crock: „Wo warst du so lange? Wie kann ein Geschäftsgespräch mehr als vier Stunden dauern? Du hast doch sicher schon bemerkt dass es bereits dunkel wird oder etwa nicht?" Sich am Kopf kratzend schlägt Cragger vor, das sie doch schon einmal zum Palast gehen sollen, damit er noch eine aufgave erledigen kann. Crock akzeptiert und die beiden gehen durch die beinahe leeren Straßen, doch der Wachmann gibt nicht nach und bohrt weiter. „Also? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Und wie lief das Gespräch mit Razar ab?", fragt er erneut und Cragger sucht eine Antwort, in der er nicht unbedingt dass private Gespräch mit den anderen beiden erwähnen muss. Nach einigen Sekunden schnippst Crock mit seiner in Rüstung gehüllten Hand vor dem Gesicht des Königs, da er denkt er sei in seinen Gedanken abgesunken. „Ach so! Ähm ja... Wir haben uns ein wenig über den Fall unterhalten, dann Vor- und Nachteile abgewogen, obwohl das meiner Meinung nach vollkommen umsonst war, und schließlich kamen wir vor vielleicht einer halben Stunde zu einem Ergebnis. Sie bekommt ihre Kleidungsstücke zurück und das gratis.", erklärt er nachdem er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ein wenig zurückgeschreckt ist, aufgrund des plötzlichen Geräusches und der Hand knapp vor seinen Augen. „Ach wirklich?", erwidert der Wachmann mit einer spielerischen und misstrauischen Mimik, die Cragger langsam auf der Fassung bringt und ihn anfangen lässt leicht zu schwitzen. Plötzlich legt sich Crock seine Hände an das Maul und ruft mit seiner lauten und kraftvollen Stimme: „Kristina! Kristina!" Überrascht über die Handlung seines Nebenmann blickt der schuppige Herrscher diesen an, hört aber dann das Rufen einer Frau, die er ebenfalls heute schon einmal gehört hat.

„König Cragger! Da sind sie... ähm... bist du ja!", ruft die junge Dame von heute Vormittag und läuft auf die beiden Männer zu. Als sie vor den beiden anhält strahlt ihr Gesicht vor Freude und sie kann kaum ruhig stehen, während sie ihren Dank ausdrückt: „Ich danke dir König Cragger. Bereits zwei Stunden nachdem ich dich um Hilfe gebeten habe kamen die Raben wieder und gaben mir meine Kleider wieder. Im Auftrag von Razar, das meinten die beiden zumindest. Er habe ihnen gesagt er und du hatten sich darauf geeinigt. Danke, danke!" Na toll, Lüge aufgeflogen und ein leises Kichern ist von Crock zu vernehmen, welcher seine rechte Hand vor seinen Mund gelegt hat, um dieses zu unterdrücken oder zumindest abzuschwächen. „Das habe ich gerne gemacht", erwidert der äußerlich erfreute, doch innerlich verzweifelte König, „Ich bin nur froh dass es dir wieder gut geht und ich dir helfen konnte. Leider muss ich nun wieder in den Palast, aber ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und deiner Familie auch." Die junge Krokodildame erwidert den Gruß, wendet sich um und läuft auf ein Haus zu, in dem sie schließlich auch verschwindet. „Aha... Bis gerade eben noch diskutiert, nicht wahr?", scherzt der Wachmann und Crager spürt wie ihm heißer wird und er leicht rötlich anläuft, „Nun sag die Wahrheit. Wo warst du bis gerade eben?" Nun muss er ihm alles erzählen, doch irgendein innerer Wunsch lässt ihn das Erzählen der Wahrheit schon beinahe herbeisehnen. Aufgebend seufzt der kapitulierende König und verspricht schließlich: „Na gut, na gut. Ich erzähle dir alles, jedoch erst im Palast. Da sind wir ungestört, wenn ich es verlange." „Abgemacht", erwidert Crock und die beiden Krokodilmännchen erhöhen ihr Schritttempo, um nur wenige Minuten später durch das Tor des ersehnten Gebäude zu treten.

Der Saal ist nun nur noch spärlich beleuchtet und einige Krokodile, welche ebenfalls als Wächter dienen, begrüßen ihren Kollegen und ihren Vorgesetzten mit einem beinahe einheitlichen: „Guten Abend!" „Guten Abend", wünscht Cragger und auch Crock erwidert den Gruß mit den gleichen Worten. Langsam bewegen sich die beiden auf den Thron zu, auf den sich der König, nachdem er die vier Stufen lange Treppe hinaufgestiegen war, setzt und seine Bitte: „Würdet ihr bitte allesamt den Palastsaal verlassen? Ich habe etwas mit Crock zu besprechen, und das alleine" mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung begleitet. Alle Wachen reagieren und ziehen sich durch drei Tore, einmal dem Eingangstor und dann zwei Tore die in den hinteren Wohnbereich und die Küche des Palastes führen, zurück. Schon in wenigen Sekunden ist der Raum geleert, mit Ausnahme von Cragger und Crock. „Also Cragger, was ist nun heute geschehen. Und versuche nicht mich anzulügen, ich merke das sofort!" „Ich fange mal ganz an Anfang an", beginnt Cragger und sein Gegenüber stützt sich auf sein linkes Bein und legt die rechte Hand an seine Hüfte, interessiert an der folgenden Geschichte. „Also heute als du losgefahren bist, richtig?", versichert sich Crock doch, zu seiner Überraschung, muss der leicht verlegene und rot anlaufende König diese Frage verneinen. Sich am Hinterkopf kratzend überlegt er wie er beginnen soll, ergänzt dann aber seinen Anfangssatz mit einer leicht zitternden Stimme: „Nein, eigentlich will ich wirklich ganz an Anfang anfangen. Damit meine ich vor dem Krieg, bevor ich mich gegen die Löwen gewendet habe." Gerade will der Hauptmann der Wache ein Gegenwort einlegen, doch er sieht ein dass dies nicht der Moment sei um dies zu besprechen und so lässt er es schließlich sein, abwartend auf die folgenden Worte. „An dem Tag", nimmt Cragger, nach einer kurzen Atempause, den nächsten Satz auf, „habe ich meinen besten Freund verloren und auch vielen anderen Bekannten und Freunden habe ich den Rücken zugewandt. Jedoch war Laval der Einzige, den ich wirklich durch meine eigene Hand vernichten wollte, um jeden Preis..." Crock wendet den Blick ab und wandert mit diesem über den Boden, was von seinem Vorgesetzten nicht ungesehen bleibt. „Ich weiß was du gerade denkst", gesteht Cragger und erhebt sich von seinem Thron, was den in Rüstung gehülltes Wachmann überrascht und verwundert.

Langsam geht der ehemalige Prinz der Krokodile die kleine Treppe hinunter, begleitet von seinen nun sanften und leiseren Worten: „Crooler hat Schuld und nicht du... Das versuchst du mir nun schon seit Monaten klarzumachen aber ich weiß es besser und bin meiner Schuld bewusst." Er stoppt kurz vor Crock, welcher ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anblickt und scheinbar versteht was er sagen möchte. Die goldgelben Augen des Königs glitzern und sie scheinen sich wieder einmal mit Tränen zu füllen, doch bevor diese zum Vorschein treten können, wendet er sich ab. Kurz mit dem Arm über die Augenglieder gerieben, um das entstandene Wasser abzuwischen, und noch einmal tief eingeatmet um endlich das erste Krokodil in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen. Langsam wendet er sich wieder um und erkennt einen sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck in dem schuppenübersäten Gesicht des anderen Krokodils, welcher mit einer etwas gedämpfter und emotionaleren Stimme nachfragt: „Cragger, ist alles okay? Geht es dir gut?"Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht kneift Cragger seine Augen zusammen und versucht ihm sein gesundes und frohes Gemüt zu zeigen, durch dessen Maske Crock jedoch mit Leichtigkeit blickt und einen Schritt näher kommt. „Sag mir was dich bedrückt, Kumpel...", ermutigt er seinen Gegenüber, welcher seine Augen wieder geöffnet hat und die ebenfalls goldgelben Fenster zur Seele des anderen blickt. „Na gut...", murmelt der nun doch etwas nervöser als gedacht König und sucht die passenden Worte, damit er nicht mehr als nötig verrät. Es dauert einige Minuten bis er diese endlich gefunden hat, während Crock in der Zwischenzeit das junge Krokodil gemustert und erkannt hat, er müsse ihm alle Zeit lassen die er bräuchte.

„Ich habe dir schon oft davon erzählt, dass ich Laval besuchen müsste, es aber nicht könne... Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich Angst habe. Aber nicht davor von ihm angebrüllt zu werden oder verachtet zu werden sondern...", er pausiert und muss schlucken, was dem Hauptmann nicht entgeht. Schnell schließt er Cragger in seine Arme, welcher überrascht scheint, sie jedoch erfreut empfängt. Schluchzend drückt er seinen Kopf gegen das erstaunlich warme Metall, welches die Schulter seines Untergebenen umschließt, und Tränen, die wie Kristalle glitzern und von der glänzenden Oberfläche abperlen, die eiserne Brust überqueren und am Ende des Panzers zu Boden fallen, wobei sie kleine, das gedämpfte Licht reflektierende Pfützen hinterlassen, fließen aus dem goldgelben Auge. Eigentlich will Crock einige Worte sagen um seinen Freund zu trösten, doch er entscheidet sich dagegen und lässt dem König die Zeit die er braucht um seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Es dauert einige Minuten, welche gefüllt sind mit Schluchzen, Winseln und beruhigendes Zischen des Wachmannes, um seinen langjährigen Freund endlich beruhigen zu können, was ihm schließlich gelingt, bis sich der König endlich beruhigen kann und mit einer noch immer zitternden Stimme sein Geständnis ergänzt: „Ich wollte einfach nicht zurückgewiesen werden... Ich... Ich wüsste nicht was ich machen soll wenn Laval mich abweist und nicht mehr mit mir sprechen, geschweige denn mich sehen möchte... Da ich... ich..." „Ihn liebe, habe ich recht?", beendet Crock das Geständnis des anderen und wartet auf eine Reaktion, welche sich durch ein beinahe unmerkbares Nicken und einem leisen „Ja" vorzuzeigen versucht. Der gerührte Wachmann verstärkt den Griff und verdeutlicht so sein Verständnis und sein Mitgefühl seinem Freund, welcher die versteckte Botschaft sofort versteht und genießt. Diese Pose behalten die beiden für etwa drei Minuten bei, bis das gerüstete Krokodil diese auflöst um in die tränenunterlaufenden und im gedämpften Licht glitzernden Augen zu blicken, welche ihn trotz dem Wasser erfreut und dankbar ansehen. „Danke Crock... Das du mich verstehst und nicht schockiert bist...", versucht Cragger mit seiner normalen Stimme auszusprechen, doch trotz seiner Anstrengung sind diese Worte nur durch eine raue, beinahe schon flüsternde Stimme zu hören. „Was redest du da, Cragger? Ich kenne dich schon seit du klein warst und da wird mich so etwas doch nicht plötzlich schockieren. Du bist für mich wie ein Bruder... Und das bleibst du auch wenn du dich für einen Löwen interessierst oder allgemein für Männer. Ist doch nichts dabei", versichert Crock seinem schuppigen Gegenüber seine treue Freundschaft und seine Loyalität seinem wahren Ich gegenüber. Beinahe, gerührt von den Worten des Schuppenkerls, beginnt der junge König der Krokodile wieder an zu weinen doch er kann sich zusammenreißen und langsam bildet sich ein breite Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, was auch Crock erfreut. „Aber Cragger?", fällt dem Krokodil eine Gegensätzlichkeit auf und deutet sie auch direkt an, „Wenn du Laval liebst aber ihn nicht sehen kannst, weil du Angst hast... Wie soll sich dann je eine Beziehung entwickeln? Du willst doch eine Beziehung, oder nicht?"

Irgendwie hat der König schon gerechnet und mit einem verspielten Zwinkern erklärt er dem verwirrten Wachmann: „Natürlich wäre eine Beziehung das Schönste auf der ganzen Welt für mich... Und daher habe ich mit Razar und Worriz-" „Worriz war auch dabei? Das hättest du ruhig erwähnen können", beschwert sich Crock, jedoch versteht er dass die Gedanken von Cragger sicherlich mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt war und akzeptiert das nebensächliche „Oh, hab ich es nicht erwähnt? Tut mir leid", welches von einem verlegenen Lachen und einem kurzen Kratzen des Hinterkopfes begleitet wird, als Entschuldigung an. „Auf jedenfall haben Worriz, Razar und ich uns darüber unterhalten und einen Plan geschmiedet, also hör zu." Schnell weiht er seinen Artgenossen in den bereits zuvor beschlossenen Plan ein und die Reaktion hat er bereits vorhergesehen. „Das ist ein echt gut ausgedachtes Vorhaben Cragger, Respekt!", lobt er seinen jüngeren Freund, welcher leicht rot anläuft und kichert. Plötzlich ertönt ein lauter Glockenschlag, welcher die achte Abendstunde ankündigt und die beiden Krokodile zucken zusammen. „Es ist schon acht Uhr?", fragt Cragger mit einer entsetzten Miene und Crock nickt, ebenfalls etwas beunruhigt. „Wollte Razar nicht um halb neun deinen Brief abholen?", erkundigt sich Crock und der nun völlig panische König beginnt zu schwitzen. Immer wieder wiederholt er „Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein!" und scheint gar keine Idee mehr zu haben was nun zu tun ist. Der mit dem Kopf schüttelnde Hauptmann blickt ihn an, ergreift seinen Arm und beginnt ihn die Richtung von einer der Tür zu schieben, welche in den hinteren Wohnbereich führt. Währenddessen rät er mit einem Lachen: „Dann solltest du vielleicht endlich anfangen zu schreiben und keine Panik schieben." „Natürlich! Du hast recht!", sieht Cragger ein und läuft den restlichen Weg bis er endlich die Tür durchschreitet. Ein gedämpftes „Danke!", halt noch einmal erst von hinter der Tür und schließlich in einer sehr leisen Version noch einmal im Thronsaal wieder, wodurch Crock kichern muss. „Typisch Cragger... Ich wünsche dir viel Glück Cragger... euch beiden", wünscht er flüsternd seinem Freund während er sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgangstor macht, um die Nachtwache anzutreten.


End file.
